With Nagicha
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nagisa hilang ingatan dan sekarang mengira dirinya anak balita. Sampai ingatannya pulih, Koro Sensei dan kelas 3-E akan mengurus bayi bishie ini dengan penuh cinta! Meskipun bermental balita, dia tetaplah seorang assassin, loh! Bayi Nagicha ini manisnya sampai hampir membunuh si gurita berkecepatan mach 20!
1. With Koro Onii-chan

**With Nagicha**  
 _July 23_ _rd_ _2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

With Koro Onii-chan

* * *

Lelucon terbesar semester ini. Saking absurdnya, tidak ada yang sanggup tertawa. Geli pun tidak. Kelewat syok, gagal paham dan mulai bertanya-tanya akan keababilan dunia ini. Pertama, keberadaan kelas 3-E di Kunugigaoka memang sudah jadi lelucon. Lalu muncullah gurita kuning yang akan meledakkan bumi, yang ingin menjadi guru mereka. Semakin dijalani, semakin gila sampai-sampai bocah-bocah ini merasa tidak akan terkejut lagi melihat hal aneh.

Tapi mereka salah perhitungan. Hal seperti _ini_. Ya. Yang seperti _ini_.

Maksudnya _'ini'_ adalah Gakushuu Asano berdiri di depan bangunan tua kelas 3-E.

 _Menggendong Nagisa Shiota_.

Ekspresi Asano Jr. sendiri kaku dan jelas juga gagal paham dengan apa yang telah menimpanya. Belum lagi dijatuhi pelototan murid-murid hina di hadapannya itu, si ketua OSIS hanya kuasa menelan ludah yang tersisa dalam mulutnya yang kering kerontang.

"Ehm," dengan segenap tenaga, Asano akhirnya bersuara. "Aku ingin mengembalikan anak ini."

Sambil berkata, Nagisa yang masih digendong Asano terkikik dan memeluk-meluk ketua OSIS dengan manja.

"Demi…Buddha…" Fuwa ternganga, tapi matanya berbinar-binar. "Ini—ini… _ini_ ship baru!"

Teman-teman sekelasnya melotot garang.

 _Ini bukan saatnya nge-ship!_

"Ayo, turun," Asano sedikit menggeram, berusaha melepaskan si rambut biru yang meskipun pendek kelewat besar untuk digendong seperti bayi. "Ayo, sana, pulanglah ke habitatmu. Hiduplah dengan bebas."

 _Dia bukan hewan liar, oi!_

"Onii-chan—tidak mau!" Nagisa menjerit seperti balita yang mau ditinggal di kelompok bermain. "Aku mau digendong Onii-chan saja!" rengeknya, semakin beringas mengeratkan pelukan pada Asano, yang sekarang wajahnya lebih merah daripada matahari terbenam.

" _ONII-CHAN_!?" kelas 3-E syok luar biasa.

"Aku bukan—" Asano tergagap, bingung mau bilang apa. Kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini, dia tega saja menyemburkan kata-kata terkejam. Tapi, dipandangi dengan mata biru berkaca-kaca dan wajah semanis itu, ketua OSIS hilang kata. Nagisa merengek dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Onii-chan…Onii-chan benci Nagi?" Nagisa mulai melelehkan air mata. "Onii-chan…huhu…maafkan Nagi…jangan benci Nagi…"

Cewek-cewek trenyuh. Cowok-cowok merona. Asano si hati besi itu tidak tega, ekspresinya galau, dan bukannya mengharapkan apa-apa dari murid-murid kelas kancrit itu, paling tidak lakukan sesuatu, kek! Sementara itu, tatapan sedih Nagisa sedang melelehkan baja.

Yang menonton hanya bisa menunggu tindakan sang ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Tidak tahan karena tidak terbiasa melihat sesuatu yang menggetarkan hati, Asano akhirnya dengan paksa melepas Nagisa dari gendongannya. Melihat ini, Nakamura marah.

"Hei, Asano! Jangan kasar—"

"O-Onii-chan!?"

"Aku bukan Onii-chan-mu!" seru Asano dengan wajah merah, separuh tidak tega tapi kelewat malu—lalu kabur.

Nagisa terbelalak melihat 'Onii-chan'-nya itu meninggalkannya, duduk di tanah berumput dengan wajah banjir air mata.

"U-Uu…huu…Onii-chan…!"

Kayano tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi maju dan meraih Nagisa, mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Sshh, ssh, tidak apa-apa, Nagisa-kun…Ssh, tidak apa-apa…Ada Onee-chan kok…"

Nagisa perlahan mulai berhenti menangis, lalu, masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah bersemu karena menangis, menatap Kayano dengan malu. Si rambut biru itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang besar dengan sangat manis.

"Onee-chan…?"

 _IMUT—_

Kayano pingsan dan ambruk. Nagisa terkesiap, matanya melebar ketakutan dan mulai menggoyang-goyang bahu lemas Kayano.

"O-Onee-chan! Onee-chan jangan mati!"

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata Nagisa-kun masih bisa membunuh orang meski dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sensei salut…" Koro Sensei sudah kembali ke area begitu Asano lenyap dari jarak pandang. Nagisa memandangi sang guru dengan takjub, dan Koro Sensei membungkuk, menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa dengan tentakelnya. "Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis, Nagisa-kun. Sensei dan lainnya akan menemanimu sampai ingatanmu pulih."

"Ingatan?" Sugino bertanya, dengan gugup mendekati Nagisa dan memandangi temannya itu. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Melihat keadaannya, Sensei cukup yakin kalau Nagisa-kun sedang gegar otak dan entah kenapa mengira dia masih balita." Jelas Koro Sensei, membiarkan Nagisa memanjati tubuhnya. "Murid-murid, sampai ingatan teman kalian ini pulih, tolong jaga dia baik-baik, ya? Kepala Sekolah kalian meminta kita untuk merahasiakan ini, jadi Nagisa-kun tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sampai ingatannya pulih."

"Lalu, dia mau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Hara cemas, dengan penuh keibuan berusaha melepaskan Nagisa dari memanjat Koro Sensei.

"Untuk sementara kita bergiliran membiarkannya menginap di rumah saja," usul Okuda. "Itu kalau ada yang mau menampung Nagisa-kun…" dengan iba si kacamata menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau ada yang bisa menampung Nagisa, ya dengan orang itulah dia pergi. Kita bergantian tiap satu hari saja," Isogai menentukan dengan bijak, lalu menambahkan; "Tapi kalau denganku jelas tidak bisa, soalnya kami terlalu miskin untuk menjamu orang—"

"Ya, ya, _binbo_ -san…" potong teman-temannya sebal.

Setelah memutuskan kebijakan ini, baru mereka menyadari kalau Koro Sensei dan Nagisa sedang bermain-main di tengah lapangan. Koro Sensei menggendong Nagisa dan berlari zig-zag dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Nuruhuhu, senang ya, Nagisa-kun? Hm? Apa cukup cepat? Kurang cepat? Mau lebih cepat? Nuruhuhuhu!"

"Whee! Kyaa! Cepat!" Nagisa bersorak. "Cepat, hihihi! Wuaa!" dengan sikap seorang balita, Nagisa melambai-lambaikan tangan, kegirangan merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya. "Terbang! Terbang!" tiba-tiba, Nagisa menepuk-nepuk kepala Koro Sensei. "Koro Onii-chan, terbang? Terbang!"

 _Koro Onii-chan…_

 _Koro Onii-chan…?_

 _KORO ONII-CHAN…!?_

"Apapun akan Onii-chan lakukan untukmu, Nagichan!" si gurita raksasa itu dengan sumringah melesat. "Onii-chanmu ini seorang Superman! Ayo kita keliling planet ini!"

"Bulan! Ke buulaaan!" pinta Nagisa, memeluk-meluk kepala bundar Koro Sensei.

"KE BULAN KALAU BEGITU!"

Murid-murid kelas 3-E berteriak ngeri, tapi terlambat, karena makhluk berkecepatan mach 20 itu sudah lepas landas membawa teman sekelas mereka.

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA ANAK ORANG KE LUAR ANGKASA WOI!"

~.X.~

Karena Nagisa bisa tewas kalau benar-benar dibawa ke bulan, Koro Sensei dengan merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, terpaksa _hanya_ membawa 'adiknya' itu keliling Bumi. Nagisa sekarang duduk di lantai kelas sambil menjilati gelato yang dibelikan si gurita saat mampir di Italia.

"Koro Onii-chan? Gendong!" pinta Nagisa, melemparkan kedua tangannya ke atas, kedua matanya berbinar, manis sekali.

Pelajaran matematika susah diperhatikan lantaran Koro Sensei mengajari pemfaktoran kuadrat dengan Nagisa di punggungnya.

"Saat mencari faktor untuk persamaan ini, kalian harus memperhatikan tanpa positif dan negatif-nya. Cara umum untuk menentukan angka faktor-faktornya adalah dengan mengingat KPK atau FPB—"

"Koro Onii-chan? Ayunan!"

Sambil meneruskan penjelasan, Koro Sensei mengayun-ngayunkan Nagisa dengan salah satu tentakelnya.

Hinata dengan geram memukul mejanya. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi nih!"

"Sensei, berhenti bermain dengan Nagisa!" protes Okajima.

"Uwah, maafkan Sensei! Kalau begitu Sensei akan memanjangkan tentakel ini dan bermain dengan Nagicha di luar!" si gurita buru-buru memanjangkan tentakelnya yang ber-Nagisa keluar kelas.

"Sensei! Itu ceroboh namanya!" Sumire Hara memprotes, cemas dengan Nagisa. "Kakak yang seperti itu tidak bertanggung jawab! Bagaimana kalau dia terluka!?"

Sementara Koro Sensei dimarahi dan diprotes murid-murid, Nagisa yang sedang bermain-main dengan tentakel di luar kelas ditemukan oleh Karma yang sudah cukup tidur siang. Si rambut merah itu sebenarnya malas kembali sekarang, karena masih pelajaran matematika. Melihat Nagisa yang sedang bermain-main dengan tentakel target, dia jadi heran.

"Oi, Nagisa. Tumben kau membolos."

Nagisa mengerjap, memegangi tentakel Koro Sensei, tapi memandangi Karma dengan penasaran. Karma nyengir, lalu mengeluarkan pisau anti-Sensei.

"Yah, yang seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan. Ayo, kita potong!"

"Potong?" Nagisa berkedip. "Jangaaan! Potong sakit!" si kucir dua itu menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Jangan dipotong! Koro Onii-chan sedih nanti!"

Karma mengerjap.

Sepertinya dia memang tidak boleh bolos lagi. Setiap dia bolos, sepertinya Nagisa selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mengherankan.

~.X.~

Karma mendengarkan celotehan Nagisa tentang 'Koro Onii-chan'. Sepertinya Koro Sensei merasa permintaanya untuk punya adik dikabulkan, dan si gurita itu memanjakan Nagisa dengan kekuatan _superhuman_ yang ia miliki untuk melakukan apapun.

 _Apapun_.

"Heh…lalu apalagi yang Koro Onii-chan lakukan untukmu?"

"Huummm…beli gelato!" Nagisa tersenyum. "Koro Onii-chan mau gendong Nagisa dan terbang…apapun kecuali terbang ke bulan…Hmm…Koro Onii-chan takut Nagisa sakit kalau ke bulan! Nagisa kan kuat!"

Karma tersenyum sadis. Senyum jahil yang mirip sekali dengan cengiran abadi Koro Sensei.

"Kalau begitu, Nagisa harus kasih Koro Onii-chan hadiah," ujar si rambut merah, merogoh sakunya. "Kalau Koro Onii-chan tidak mau, dia harus membawa Nagisa ke bulan. Bagaimana?"

Nagisa berbinar. Dia terkikik geli. "Mau! Mau!" dengan girang dia memeluk Karma. "Onii-chan juga! Nagisa suka!"

Untuk sementara, Karma menunda kembali ke kelas lebih lama, lantaran wajahnya terlalu merah untuk dilihat orang lain.

~.X.~

"Pelajaran tidak berguna," keluh Muramatsu.

"Pilih dong, mau jadi guru atau jadi kakak. Mana profesionalismemu sebagai guru, Koro Sensei?" tagih Kataoka tegas. "Kontraknya bagaimana? Kalau nilai kami jatuh ujian berikutnya, berarti ini tanggung jawab Sensei."

Koro Sensei pundung, dengan malu menutupi wajahnya. "Maafkan Sensei…Sensei ingin sekali punya adik dan memanjakannya…Sensei yang punya kecepatan mach 20 merasa bisa jadi kakak yang sempurna…malunya, malunya, malunya…"

"Koro Onii-chan!" Nagisa masuk ke kelas dengan girang, sekejap saja mencerahkan Koro Sensei.

"Nagicha! Ada apa, adikku? Kamu mau gelato lagi? Terbang ke Hawaii?"

 _Dia nggak nyesal sama sekali…_

Nagisa menggeleng. "Uumm…Nagisa punya hadiah buat Koro Onii-chan!"

Koro Sensei terharu, sontak melelehkan air mata. "Lihat itu! Apa kalian tahan tidak memanjakan anak semanis ini!?" protesnya ke arah murid-murid.

 _Tapi dia kan tetap Nagisa, bukannya adikmu_!

"Karena Koro Onii-chan luar biasa, dan Nagisa sayaaang sama Koro Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan juga sayang sama Nagicha…nuruhuhuhu…"

Mau tidak mau teman-teman sekelas Nagisa tersenyum melihat adegan menyentuh ini. Yah, memang Koro Sensei menyebalkan dan sok, tapi melihatnya begitu senang, apalagi Nagisa yang begitu manis menganggapnya 'Onii-chan' membuat mereka tersentuh.

"Jadi, Koro Onii-chan boleh makan ini!"

…

Nagisa menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang penuh BB-bullets. Peluru-peluru anti-Sensei.

Koro Sensei mengerjap ngeri, lalu menoleh kepada murid-muridnya.

Senyuman-senyuman setan mengisi kelas 3-E.

"Koro Onii-chan…?"

"A-Ah…nnn…Nagicha, Onii-chan akan memakannya nanti…terimakasih, ya, sayang…"

"Makan sekarang saja! Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Senyuman-senyuman setan melebar. Koro Sensei menjerit jiwanya, lalu kembali menatap Nagisa. Jika hanya menatap Nagisa, dia seperti malaikat termanis, adiknya tersayang…yang sedang menyuruhnya memakan kematian…

"Ada apa, Koro Sensei?" Karma memasuki kelas. "Apa kau tidak akan memakan hadiah dari adikmu _tersayang_?"

Raja iblis kembali. Tentu saja. _Dia_ dalangnya. Siapa lagi.

"Iya, Koro Sensei…bagaimana kalau _Nagicha_ menangis…?" Maehara tersenyum sadis.

Si gurita raksasa gemetar, lalu kembali menatap Nagisa.

"N-Nagicha, Onii-chan…Onii-chan akan melakukan apapun— _apapun_ kalau Onii-chan boleh memakannya nanti!"

"Oke!" Nagisa mengangguk, lalu melambaikan kedua tangan, minta digendong. "Kalau begitu, ayo ke bulan!"

"K-K-Ke bulan!? _Ke bulan_!? O-Onii-chan sudah bilang kalau Nagisa bisa sakit k-kalau ke bulan…"

Nagisa merengut sedih. "Kalau begitu Onii-chan makan?" dia menyodorkan BB bullets lagi.

"Nnn…n….nnn…"

"Ayo, Sensei…makan BB bullets atau bawa Nagicha ke bulan…" ancam Hazami suram.

"Tapi Koro Sensei tidak bisa membuat Nagisa terluka dengan membawanya ke bulan, kan…?" Okajima terkekeh. "Jadi hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan…"

Koro Sensei terpojok. Nagisa menyodorkan kematian. Kelas 3-E melantunkan lagu kematian, dipandu oleh dirijen bernama Karma Akabane.

" _Makan. Makan. Makan. Makan._ "

" _Makan,"_

" _Makan,"_

" _Makan!"_

~.X.~

Serangan kali ini hampir efektif membunuh Koro Sensei. Selama 24 jam ke depan, Koro Sensei terpaksa menghabiskan waktu menjadi bola Kristal dan dimasukkan ke dalam pemandian yang berisi bapak-bapak tua.

Lain kali harus dicoba lagi. Lain kali kelas 3-E akan menyiapkan roket untuk mengirimkan guru mereka ke luar angkasa. Sementara itu, ini pertama kalinya mereka berhasil mencekoki BB bullets ke mulut guru mereka.

Untuk Nagisa yang masih bermental balita…

"Hom-pim-pah!"

"YES! Nagicha! Hari ini kamu pulang sama mama, sayang!"

Rio Nakamura dengan girang memeluk-meluk Nagisa dan menggendongnya, membawa teman sekelasnya yang bishie itu pulang.

* * *

 **My baby Nagichaaaa hunnggh /meledhak**

 **Headcanonku. Headcanon. Koro Onii-chan. Aaaasdfghhjkl**

 **Next: With Mama Rio**

 **Kindly review if you have the time XD**


	2. With Mama Rio

assshhhhttttt ngebut. yawloh nih fanfic semoga kelar sebelum rabu depan, demi kerang ajaib sekali ini aja ga usah WBan ampoon ayo headcanon kekuatan dari dalaaaaaaaam /supersaiyan

* * *

 **With Nagicha**

* * *

With Mama Rio

* * *

Adik laki-laki yang manis dan lucu untuk dijahili, di sisi lain membuat seorang Rio Nakamura ingin memeluk dan menciuminya seperti seorang ibu—yah, itu sudah normal. Perkaranya adalah, kemanisan Nagisa Shiota bertambah seribu kali lipat begitu dia hilang ingatan dan mengira dirinya itu balita.

Giliran pertama mengurus Nagisa jatuh pada Nakamura. Ribuan ide gila meledak di kepala pirangnya, tapi melihat Nagisa sudah mengusap-ngusap mata, ia harus menahan diri…

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan, yang lainnya mana?" Tanya Nagisa ketika mereka duduk di kereta.

"Bukan Onee-chan, sayang. Mama," cengir Nakamura. " _Ma-ma_. Coba."

Nagisa menelengkan kepala, matanya yang biru besar mengerjap lugu.

"Mama…?"

 _HNNNNGHH!_

Tak peduli tatapan ngeri penumpang lain, Nakamura memeluk erat 'anak'-nya yang manis itu, memangkunya sepanjang sisa perjalanan kereta. Nagisa hanya terkikik kegelian, merasa senang disayang oleh si cantik pirang itu, benar-benar tidak paham dan tidak sedikitpun mencemaskan apa yang akan menimpanya esok hari.

~.X.~

"Good morning!" seru Nagisa ceria.

Hari itu dia datang membuat syok satu kelas lagi. Dibungkus piyama kelinci putih. Telinga kelinci palsu yang bergoyang mengikuti kepala Nagisa yang ditelengkan. Ekor putih kapasnya bergoyang-goyang lucu ketika dia berlarian di ruang kelas 3-E. Nagisa terkikik dan lari untuk memeluk Koro Sensei yang sekarang wajahnya berwarna merah muda karena senewen berat.

"Ilegal. Ini ilegal. Ini 3D yang terlarang." Komentar Takebayashi sambil memotret-motret dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Takebayashi, jangan jadi lolicon homo!" protes Okajima, memotret-motret Nagisa dengan Polaroid. "Pria sejati hanya menyukai wanita, baik 3D maupun 2D!"

 _Lha pikirmu kamu sedang apa…_

"Bagaimana, manis kan, anakku tersayang~?" Nakamura dengan bangga menyombongkan diri. "Aduh, aduh, manis sekali kukira aku hampir mati tadi malam…Nagichaaa?"

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Rio di seberang kelas, masih memanjat-manjat Koro Sensei.

"Yes, Mama?" dia tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah manis menghiasi wajahnya, matanya yang biru bulat mengerjap. Imut.

"AMBULANS! POLISI! AMPUN, TOLONG, INI ILEGAL!" Fuwa histeris terkena pancaran _moe_.

"PANGGILKAN PENDETA" Kayano merasa jiwanya tidak kuat.

"Aku orang hina." Okajima menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Nakamura mengisyaratkan agar 'anaknya' datang. Nagisa dengan patuh turun dari pangkuan si gurita dan berlari ke arah mamanya, terkikik girang.

"Mama!"

"Nagicha, kemarin mama ajari sesuatu kan? Ayo, tunjukkan kepada yang lain pelajaran apa yang mama beri tadi malam?" Nakamura mencium pipi Nagisa dan nyengir pada yang lain, terlalu menikmati semua ini. Nagisa bertepuk tangan, lalu menghadapi teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

" _My name is Nagisa_ ," Nagisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " _My mama is pretty!_ "

Nakamura mengusap air mata bangga.

" _When I'm bigger_ ," dengan mata berbinar memandang ke atas, Nagisa menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. " _Nagisa will marry mama_!"

Kelas 3-E gempar seketika. Teriakan protes menggelegar di pegunungan belakang sekolah Kunugigaoka.

" _Jangan ngajarin mother-complex hoi_!"

~.X.~

Bagi Irina Jelavic, hal ini cukup menarik. Dia harus mengakui, Nagisa manis sekali memakai piyama kelinci seperti itu, main kincir angin sambil duduk di lantai kelas, sementara dia sedang mengajar dialog asing.

"Nah, Nagicha," Bitch-sensei membungkuk untuk menyamai ketinggian Nagisa yang duduk di lantai. " _Do you think I'm pretty_?"

Nagisa mengerjapkan kedua mata birunya itu. Kepalanya ditelengkan, telinga kelinci bergoyang.

"Pretty? Mama is pretty!" Nagisa terkikik, menepuk tangan dengan girang.

"I love you, my son!" Nakamura berseru sepenuh hati, sampai berdiri dari bangkunya.

Bitch-sensei menghela napas, lalu memasang tampang memelas.

"Terus, menurut Nagicha, Irina-sensei bagaimana~?" tanyanya dengan suara manja. Kelas 3-E sontak berhenti berlatih _speaking_ dan melotot pada guru mereka yang bohai itu.

 _Apa sih, si pedo ini._

Nagisa berkedip-kedip, lalu bergumam. "Hmmmm…Mmmm…Oh! Hihihi!" dengan polos, dia tersenyum manis dan menunjuk Bitch-sensei.

"Baby! You pretty baby!"

Hening.

Papan tulis dihapus, tas dijinjing, Nagisa digendong. Kelotakan hak sepatu ke arah pintu kelas. Rambut pirang diterpa kecepatan.

"Kelas selesai, saya harus pulang ke Eropa. Saya berhenti jadi guru dan assassin. Saya akan jadi ibu saja."

" _BITCH_! Balikin anakku! WOI!" Nakamura kontan tidak terima. Selanjutnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Nakamura dan Bitch-sensei yang mau mengadopsi Nagisa sebagai anaknya sendiri.

~.X.~

Karasuma-sensei dibuat pusing oleh perkembangan keadaan ini. Bitch-sensei merajuk minta mengadopsi Nagisa, Nagisa hilang ingatan, Nakamura ganti target pembunuhan, Koro Sensei main layangan dengan si korban amnesia seakan dunia milik sendiri.

"Jelavic, sudah, kembali ke ruang guru sana," perintah Karasuma-sensei tidak sabar. "Semuanya selain Shiota, berbaris. Hari ini kalian akan lari ke hutan sampai puncak bukit untuk menguatkan stamina. Kalau sudah sampai di bukit, kalian boleh istirahat sepuluh menit sebelum kembali ke sini."

"Siap, sensei…"

"Oke, berangkat."

Menyadari bahwa si rambut pirang sedang menjauh ke arah hutan, Nagisa berhenti tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Koro Sensei.

"Mama!? Mama…Mama ke mana!?" rengek Nagisa, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagicha, sama Koro Onii-chan saja…Mamamu akan pergi untuk selamanya—"

"S-S-Selamanya…!? Selamanya berapa lama!? ONII-CHAN!" si kucir biru itu menangis ketakutan.

Dia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berusaha menggapai seorang mama yang sudah menjauh. Nagisa ketakutan. Kenapa? Kenapa mama pergi?

Apa mama tidak menyukainya?

"Mama! Mama! Tunggu Nagi! Mamaaaa!"

Bahkan lebih cepat dari Masayoshi Kimura, Nakamura melesat kembali untuk membawa anaknya.

"Tenang, _my son_ , mama di sini! Mama tidak akan meninggalkanmu, anakku sayang, mmh, _my angel_ …" juga meneteskan air mata, Nakamura memeluk-meluk Nagisa.

Dengan wajah sedih kemerahan yang dibenamkan ke pundak Nakamura, Nagisa memohon-mohon dan meminta maaf. Bahkan telinga kelincinya turun mengikuti kesedihannya. "Jangan pergi, mama…Nagisa nakal ya…? Maaf, mama…u-uuuhh…hu…"

"Maafkan mama, nak…" Nakamura terisak pula. "Mama tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, sayang."

Karasuma menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa pelajaran olahraganya jadi kejatuhan babak FTV teralay abad ini. Absurd. Konyol. Astaga. Dengan berat hati, Karasuma membiarkan Nakamura membawa Nagisa ke hutan untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang lain.

~.X.~

"Mama, itu apa?"

"Itu? Cantik ya? Kupu-kupu,"

"Kuku-kuku?"

"Ku-pu, sayangku. Bahasa Inggrisnya, _Butterfly_."

"Bat…Bats…Batsu…Bachuu…Nnng…" Nagisa merajuk, kesal sendiri karena tidak bisa mengeja yang diajarkan mamanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Tiba-tiba, dia menepuk tangan. "Battosai!"

Yuzuki Fuwa menoleh, telinganya tajam sekali mengenali referensi Samurai X yang terceplos oleh Nagisa tanpa sengaja.

Sesi olahraga kali itu menyimpan atmosfir yang aneh untuk kelas 3-E. Nakamura yang jahil dan serampangan tiba-tiba mendedikasikan diri jadi mama Nagisa. Sekarang keduanya berjalan di barisan belakang bagai sedang jalan-jalan di taman pada Minggu pagi. Keadaan ini makin tidak masuk akal karena Nagisa masih memakai piyama kelinci imut itu dan jelas ini kostum yang absurd untuk lari-lari di hutan.

"Omong-omong, Nakamura…" Touka Yada yang dari sepagian ini penasaran akhirnya sempat juga bertanya; "Darimana kamu dapat piyama seperti itu?"

"Onii-chan?" Nagisa melepas gandengan tangan dari mamanya dan mendekati Karma, minta digendong. Dipelototi Nakamura, Karma pura-pura tidak dengar dan mempercepat larinya, meninggalkan Nagisa yang merengut kecewa. Nakamura menggandeng Nagisa lagi.

"Uang jajanku untuk sebulan habis untuk membeli semua itu…" Nakamura tertawa. "Aku beli yang panda, yang kucing dan juga yang koala. _It was worth it though._ " Matanya berbinar mengerikan.

"Yah, tapi kalau Nagicha sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, kapan dia akan memakai piyama-piyama itu?" Tanya Kanzaki.

Nakamura berhenti berjalan. Mematung.

Jelas dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

Segera saja Nakamura merengek, memeluk Nagisa dan memohon-mohon agar dia tetap menjadi anaknya untuk selama-lamanya. Teman-teman sekelas lainnya hanya bisa menonton, dan Nagisa sendiri dengan polosnya mengiyakan permintaan mamanya yang edan itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan mama, nak!"

" _Ndak_! Nagi menikah sama mama!"

"Janji ya anakku sayang, my sweet angel bunny! Kita menikah sekarang saja—ayo panggil pendeta, Hazama! Jangan—sekalian saja kau yang jadi pendeta. Ayo cepat sahkan kami dalam ikatan suci ini!"

Hazama hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Muramatsu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

 _Nakamura juga gegar otak_.

"Onii-chan keberatan!" tahu-tahu Koro Sensei sudah muncul di belakang barisan, tentakel-tentakelnya terangkat, wajahnya dihiasi tanda 'X'. "Ini tidak benar! Sensei tidak setuju! Kalian terlalu muda untuk menikah dan ini semacam _incest_!"

Sementara yang lain melongo melihat pengajuan keberatan guru mereka, si gurita melanjutkan dengan wajah merah muda, menggeret Nagisa lepas dari Nakamura.

"L-Lagipula, Onii-chan tidak mau punya adik ipar seperti Nakamura…"

"Siapa juga yang mau punya gurita sebagai kakak ipar!?" Nakamura murka, menarik keluar pistol BB-nya dan dengan sadis menembaki si gurita raksasa. "Jangan menghalangi kisah cinta suci kami, dasar ayam gurita mesum!"

 _Cinta suci apaan!?_

Lantaran semua tembakan Nakamura meleset, peluru-peluru lucu itu tercecer di tanah dan menarik perhatian Nagisa. Sementara yang lainnya berusaha membantu serangan Nakamura, lebih banyak peluru berjatuhan. Melihat ini, si kelinci putih semakin kegirangan dan berusaha mengumpulkan semuanya.

Nagisa menatap Koro Sensei, tersenyum sendiri. Dipikirnya dengan lugu kalau 'Onii-chan'-nya pasti akan sangat senang kalau Nagisa bisa memberinya banyak permen bulat-bulat ini, seperti kemarin. Nagisa mengumpulkan peluru-peluru itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong depan piyama, lalu merangkak mengejar peluru-peluru yang menggelinding.

Ketika baku tembak gagal itu selesai, barulah Koro Sensei dan kelas 3-E sadar;

Nagicha hilang!

~.X.~

With Sugaya Sensei

Saat jam istirahat, melihat Nagisa bosan memainkan kincir angin, Sugaya mengambil beberapa spidol dan buku sketsa, menghampiri si kucir dua berpiyama kelinci itu.

"Nagicha," panggilnya, segera menarik perhatian kedua mata biru. "Mau menggambar?"

"Mauuu!" sorak Nagisa girang, tertawa ketika Sugaya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan menyodorkan kertas serta spidol warna-warni. "Ajari Nagi menggambar! Boleh?"

"Boleh dong. Nagicha, mau nggambar apa?"

"Koro Onii-chan!" Nagisa menjawab tanpa pikir-pikir sama sekali, jawaban yang mengejutkan Sugaya. Sementara itu, beberapa teman sekelas mereka mulai memotret-motret. Sugaya tanpa banyak tanya mulai menggambar guru gurita mereka, memastikan garis yang ia buat cukup memudahkan untuk Nagisa mewarnai.

"Nih, kamu warnai ya?"

"Wuah," Nagisa takjub melihat gambar Koro Sensei yang masih belum berwarna. Dia memandangi Sugaya dengan mata berbinar kagum. "Sensei pintar sekali! Nagi suka! Hihihi," membeberkan kertas yang diberi Sugaya di lantai kelas, Nagisa pun mulai mewarnai, langsung mengambil spidol kuning.

Sugaya tak tahan dan mulai membuat sketsa Nagisa yang sedang menggambar. Kalau ini Nagisa yang normal, pasti aneh sekali nantinya. Tapi ini Nagisa berotak balita dengan piyama kelinci, jadi sayang sekali kalau Sugaya menyia-nyiakan objek semacam ini.

"Nagicha, kamu suka menggambar? Kamu mau jadi pelukis?"

"Nagi suka, tapi Nagi nggak mau jadi pelukis. Sensei saja, sensei pintar!"

Sugaya tertawa, senang. "Nah, terus kalau sudah besar kamu mau jadi apa?"

Nagisa menggumam, menjilati bibirnya, wajah manisnya serius mewarnai guru gurita di kertas. Begitu selesai, Nagisa dengan bangga memamerkan karyanya pada Sugaya.

"Kalau sudah besar, Nagi mau jadi Koro Onii-chan!"

Hanya bisa merespon dengan tawa kering, Sugaya merasa cemas. Dia berharap Nagisa mendapat ingatannya kembali sebelum ambisinya menjadi Koro Sensei tercapai. Istirahat berakhir; pelajaran olahraga dimulai.

* * *

 **Cliffie hai Cliff saya naksir kamu, ya, kamu yang di Harvest Moon Mineral Town /hwat**

 **Headcanon** **. Nagicha bercita-cita jadi Koro Onii-chan.**

 **Brain. WTF—like…**

 **Bakal ada filler sedikit-sedikit, biar lebih fun gitu dan saya bisa usahakan karakter-karakternya tercakup semua (amin)**

 **Next: With Karasuma Tou-chan**


	3. With Karasuma Tou-chan

Nuruhuhuhuhu, siaga update, everyone ;D

/sori, entah kenapa ketikanku didiskon FFnet jadi kuedit lagi

/dead

* * *

 **With Nagicha**

* * *

With Karasuma Tou-chan

* * *

Karasuma-sensei mengerutkan dahi—padahal sudah cukup berkerut—melihat panggilannya tidak dijawab. Dia mengantongi ponselnya. Tidak seorang muridpun mengangkat panggilannya, dan beberapa sudah di luar jangkauan sinyal. Bukannya dia cemas—toh, ada target mereka yang siap sedia menyelamatkan murid-murid yang dalam bahaya—tapi apa yang terjadi?

"Ritsu, apa yang sedang anak-anak itu lakukan?"

"Nagicha hilang di hutan, Nakamura yang membawa ponselnya, jadi aku tidak bisa melacaknya." Jelas si AI dengan senyum. "Kalau saja ada _drone_ kamera, mungkin aku bisa mencari dari udara seperti Koro Sensei. _Drone_ yang dimiliki Itona-kun sedang diperbaiki sejak Kataoka-san menghancurkannya lantaran digunakan untuk mengintip kamar mandi."

"Dwone?"

"Benar, Nagicha-kun. Semacam robot kendali yang mengangkut perangkat lain."

Pelipis Karasuma berkedut melihat Nagisa yang memandanginya, kantong depannya penuh dengan peluru pink. Ritsu tidak menyadari betapa absurdnya hal ini dan hanya tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Nagisa Shiota!" tegas pria itu gemas."Kamu sedang apa di sini? Semua orang mencarimu karena cemas! Bukankah teman-temanmu sudah bilang agar tidak pergi sendirian?"

Nagisa terperangah, bibirnya gemetar karena takut, sedih dan malu sudah dimarahi. Dia pun menangis dan menjatuhkan semua peluru-peluru di kantongnya, berlari memeluk kaki kanan Karasuma.

"Uuu…huuuu…Tou-chan…maaf…!" tangis Nagisa, ketakutan dan benar-benar kemerahan. "Nagi minta maaf…! Tou-chan jangan marah…!" telinga kelincinya sayu seakan ikut menangis.

Karasuma mematung.

 _Tou…chan…?_

"Ritsu, suruh yang lain kembali." Karasuma menghela napas, berlutut untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala kelinci Nagisa. Ritsu segera lenyap dari layar ponselnya."Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis, Shiota."

"Uuuu…uuughhh…huhu…"

"Jangan menangis, sudah, cukup!"

Nagisa tersentak, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan ketakutan, matanya masih banjir, seekor kelinci yang hatinya hancur. Karasuma-sensei _facepalm_. Dia memang nggak pandai yang beginian. Sejak kecil, orang ini telah dididik keras bagai Spartan.

"Geehhh! Karasuma-sensei! Kau membuat adikku menangis!" Koro Sensei memprotes, menarik Nagisa yang terisak-isak dengan tentakelnya. "Huuh, memang pria yang kaku seperti rambutnya tidak bisa diharapkan untuk mengurus adikku yang selembut salju ini—"

"Nagichaaa!" Nakamura memanggil dengan desahan kerinduan seorang mamah, kedua lengan membungkus si kelinci putih Nagisa dengan penuh cinta."Nagicha, kamu nggak apa-apa, nak? Mau ganti baju sajakah? Mau koala atau panda?"

"Mama…" Nagisa terisak lagi, masih berusaha menahan tangis, takut dimarahi Karasuma. Wajah manisnya dibayangi ketakutan dan rasa bersalah.

"Karasuma-sensei, tanggung jawab!" protes Koro Sensei.

"Iya, tanggung jawab, sudah membuat anakku menangis!" timpal Nakamura.

Sekali ini Koro Sensei dan Nakamura kompakan—pemandangan Karasuma dimarahi si gurita dan si pirang saja sudah cukup menakjubkan. Teman-teman sekelas yang lain segera menghampiri Nagisa, lega melihatnya baik-baik saja.

"Nagicha! Lain kali kalau mau jalan-jalan bilang-bilang dulu sama Ane-chan, ya?" nasihat Yada.

 _Ane-chan…?_

"Kamu bikin cemas kami semua, jangan begitu lagi, Nagisa!" tegas Sugino.

"Unnn…" Nagisa mengangguk, tapi masih menangis. Bibirnya cemberut dan wajahnya kemerahan dengan sangat manis—butuh mental yang kuat bagi beberapa teman sekelas Nagisa agar tidak menculik dan membawanya pulang.

"…Karasuma tidak sensitif," sindir Koro Sensei. "Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ikemen seperti Koro Sensei ini. Paling tidak Sensei adalah seorang Onii-chan yang baik…"

Karasuma habis kesabarannya—meringis seperti raja hantu murka, dia mengambil pistol dan menarik pelatuknya.

"Jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyerocos terus!"

DUARR

Satu tentakel Koro Sensei tersentak kaget. Nakamura dan yang lain cepat-cepat menatap Nagisa dengan cemas. Ini pertama kalinya sebagai seorang balita, Nagisa melihat anggota tubuh—biarpun tentakel—tertembak dan putus. Tentakel kuning itu jatuh ke tanah berumput, cairan kuning menyembur.

"Nagicha—"

"Uhu…ff-fufu…" Nagisa tiba-tiba berhenti menangis, menutupi mulutnya."Ff…hihi…hihihi! Wahaha!"

Si kucir dua biru berpiyama kelinci itu mulai tertawa, menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Dengan wajah takjub, Nagisa membungkuk untuk mengambil tentakel Koro Sensei yang ada di tanah berumput. Dengan girang dia menggoyang-goyangkan tentakel itu.

"Hihihi! Wahaha! Lucu! Koro Onii-chan, lucu, lucu, lucu!"

Koro Sensei terkekeh gugup. "Nuruhuhu…hu…Syukurlah N-Nagicha—"

"Lagi!" seru Nagisa riang, melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. "Lagi! Lagi! Boom! Lagi! Lagi!" dia menoleh pada Karasuma dengan penuh harap."Lagi, Tou-chan! Lagii! Yang banyak!"

"E-Eeeh…N-Nagicha—Nyyee—"

DUARR!

"Ini, satu lagi tentakelnya, Nagicha sayang~!" Nakamura tahu-tahu sudah menyerahkan satu lagi tentakel Koro Sensei yang putus.

"Uaa! Hihihi! Lucu! Koro Onii-chan! Aku juga punya tentakel!" seru Nagisa kegirangan; dia berhenti tertawa ketika menyaksikan tentakel-tentakel itu tumbuh lagi.

Mata birunya menoleh pada mamanya.

"Mama, mama, lagi! Lagi!"

DUARR!

"Ini, hadiah dari Maehara-Ouji untuk Nagicha yang manis," Maehara mempersembahkan satu lagi tentakel, membuat Nagisa kegirangan, sekarang memeluk tiga tentakel kuning.

"Koro Onii-chan, lihat! Aku mirip dengan Koro Onii-chan—hmm?" Nagisa merengut menyadari banyaknya tentakel milik 'Onii-chan'-nya yang sudah senewen itu, lalu membandingkan dengan tiga tentakel di pelukannya. Si kucir dua itu merengut memandangi gurita kuning.

"Koro Onii-chan curang!" Nagisa cemberut dengan manis. "Koro Onii-chan tentakelnya kebanyakan…uuuuh! Nagi mau satu lagi, ya? Hmmm…lima lagi ya? Ya?"

"N…Nnnn…nn-aaaahmmm…N-Nagicha…Menurut Onii-chan, kamu sudah cukup manis dengan tiga tentakel…n-nuruhuhu…hu…"

Guru gurita besar itu gemetaran menyadari kembalinya senyuman-senyuman setan di sekelilingnya. Murid-murid kelas 3-E sudah mengeluarkan pistol mereka, dan senyum raja hantu Karasuma mengembang.

" _Shiota_ ," Karasuma menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa." _Tou-chan_ akan memberikanmu tentakel sebanyak yang kamu minta. _Jangan berhenti meminta_."

"Boleh, Tou-chan?" Nagisa mengerjap manis, lalu bersorak girang. "Uaa, aku mau yang banyak seperti Koro Onii-chan! Mama, boleh Nagi seperti Koro Onii-chan?" dia bertanya pada Nakamura yang sedang mengisi peluru.

"Boleh, sayangku," senyuman dingin yang cantik menghiasi wajah Nakamura."Nanti mama akan membuatkanmu piyama Koro Onii-chan kalau kamu sudah dapat tentakel yang banyak. Tapi…Nagicha harus minta dulu sama Koro Onii-chan, ya?"

"Koro Onii-chan!"

Koro Sensei mengalami serangan rasa panik mendengar belasan peluru anti-Sensei sedang disiapkan ke dalam pistol-pistol. Tapi sang gurita bijak tak mampu bergerak, lumpuh ketika kelinci putih Nagisa—malaikat maut berwajah bidadari—memegangi ujung jas hitamnya.

"Nagi minta tentakelnya yang banyak ya?"

"N-n-nye…Nnn…J-Jangan, Nagicha…Onii-chan tidak bisa…" dia berusaha meriangkan suaranya. "M-mungkin lain kali? Tapi kalau ada yang lain yang Nagicha inginkan, Onii-chan akan lakukan segera!"

"Hmmm…? Tidak boleh ya…" Nagisa merengut kecewa, dan Koro Sensei gemetar menunggu vonis. Tapi ternyata, Nagisa menyerah."Ya sudah, lain kali, Koro Onii-chan. Tapi terima kasih untuk tiga tentakelnya, ya!"

Koro Sensei menghela napas lega.

"Nagicha, kamu memang adikku yang paling manis!" dengan penuh kemenangan, Koro Sensei menggendong si rambut biru itu, membuatnya tertawa.

"Yaah…Nagicha ternyata lemah juga…" keluh Maehara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan hanya balita…" Kataoka mengingatkan dengan senyuman lemah.

"Karena Koro Onii-chan sudah kasih Nagi tentakel, ini hadiahnya yaa!"

Tahu-tahu, Nagisa sudah menjejalkan peluru-peluru merah muda ke mulut Koro Sensei.

"GYAAA—"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu itu, ledakan cahaya putih menyapu area pegunungan di mana bangunan reyot kelas kancrit Kunugigaoka berdiri.

~.X.~

Dua jam pelajaran terakhir diisi dengan guru bola-kristal mereka yang tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa mengoceh, memberikan instruksi. Sepuluh menit sebelum kelas berakhir, Karasuma-sensei masuk ke ruang kelas, menggendong Nagisa yang masih memain-mainkan tentakel Koro Sensei.

"Karena besok hari Minggu, sebaiknya kita tentukan siapa yang bisa mengurusi Shiota selama dua malam." Ujarnya sembari menurunkan Nagisa dari gendongan. Si bayi memprotes.

"Tou-chaan…gendong…"

"Jangan sekarang, Tou-chan ada urusan, sana, main sama yang lain," ujar Karasuma-sensei tegas tapi lembut, menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa. Ia tersenyum. "Ayo, jadi anak yang baik."

Nagisa bersemu merah, lalu tersenyum dan mematuhi perkataan 'Tou-chan'-nya. Teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk si bola Kristal ternganga. Kurahashi pingsan melihat adegan ini.

 _Karasuma-sensei bisa tersenyum begitu!?_

Ternyata hanya Karma yang bisa mengurusi Nagisa selama dua malam, lantaran orang tuanya, seperti biasa, tidak ada di rumah. Yang lainnya hanya sanggup mengurusi teman mereka selama satu malam. Karasuma menyuruh Nakamura—yang berat hati—untuk menjelaskan cara mengurusi teman mereka yang amnesia itu.

"…Oh iya, Nagicha baru bisa tidur kalau kepalanya dielus-elus. Awas ya, jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh sambil mengelus-elus anakku!" begitulah, Nakamura mengancam tiap kali menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Apakah ada yang sudah mencari tahu kenapa Shiota hilang ingatan?" Karasuma-sensei memandang murid-muridnya, yang menggeleng. "Segera cari tahu; tanyakan kepada orang yang mungkin tahu, biar kita bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Siap, sensei…"

"Oh iya, omong-omong…mandinya gimana?" Tanya Sugino. "Memang dia badannya anak SMP, tapi otaknya kan balita. Apa Nagisa bisa mandi sendiri?"

Teman-teman yang lain terpaku. Okajima ternganga, lalu memandang Nakamura dengan menuduh.

"Nakamura mandi sama Nagisa Shiota!?"

"ENGGAK—SAYANGNYA!"

 _Sayangnya!?_

Raut Nakamura merah dan penuh penyesalan. "Waktu kemarin aku menggantikan bajunya Nagicha aku baru sadar kalau dia seumuranku, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa aku meminta Nagicha anakku belajar mandi sendiri…huhuhu…padahal dia sudah memintaku… _Mama, mama, gosokkan punggung Nagi ya?_ Begitu…hiks…" isaknya sembari curhat.

Yang membayangkan adegan itu gemas sendiri. Tapi, bayangan mereka terpotong oleh tawa si raja iblis berambut merah, yang tampak seakan-akan ulang tahunnya dimajukan sampai besok.

"Heheh…Jadi… _aku_ boleh dong, _mandi sama Nagisa_ ," dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Nakamura. Nakamura membeku. "Pasti menyenangkan. Papa sama anak laki-lakinya berendam bersama…wah, _aku nggak sabar._ "

Selama setengah jam berikutnya, para cewek kelas 3-E berusaha menghentikan Nakamura dari menghajar Karma.

~.X.~

With Dr. Takebayashi

Sementara Karasuma-sensei mengatur siapa yang sebaiknya membawa Nagisa pulang, Takebayashi dengan hati-hati memeriksa temannya yang amnesia itu. Perhatian Nagisa sepenuhnya teralihkan oleh ketiga tentakel yang ia 'minta' dari Koro Sensei.

"Nagisa, apa terasa sakit?" tanya Takebayashi, dengan pelan memukul-mukul pundak si kucir dua biru.

"Sakit?" Nagisa menelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba wajahnya cemas. "Nagi sakit? Nagi nggak mau disuntik, dokter! Nagi nggak suka!" dia cepat-cepat menggeleng, cemberut manis.

Takebayashi membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Tenang, Nagisa. Dokter tidak akan menyuntikmu. Dokter hanya ingin memastikan kamu tidak sakit, oke?"

Nagisa mengerjap, lalu tersenyum. "Mm...! Nggak sakit, pak dokter! Nagi nggak disuntik?"

"Nggak kok. Di sini sakit?" Takebayashi menepuk-nepuk kaki Nagisa.

Nagisa menggeleng jujur, telinga kelincinya melambai-lambai. Takebayashi agak heran dengan semua ini. Sudah dua kali Nagisa dalam posisi _point blank_ ledakan yang dihasilkan Koro Sensei tiap pindah ke wujud _Perfect Defense_. Meskipun begitu, Nagisa tidak terluka karena _impact_ ledakan sial itu. Dua kali.

"Nagisa, apa kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apa? Tidak sakit saat Koro Sensei meledak?"

"Meledak? Koro Onii-chan?" Nagisa melipat tangannya, berpikir dalam-dalam, wajahnya yang serius berbingkai hoodie kelinci itu membuat Takebayashi tak tahan kalau tidak memotret. "Oh!" tiba-tiba dia paham, menepukkan tangannya. "Koro Onii-chan jadi kembang api?"

Takebayashi dengan gugup mengiyakan. Nagisa bersorak.

"Ano ne, pak dokter! Ano ne, Nagi senaaaang sekali tiap Koro Onii-chan jadi kembang api! Boom!"

"H-Hah? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya Nagi terlempar, terus terbang! Nagi bisa terbang kayak Koro Onii-chan! Wuaaah! Senang!" Nagisa melambaikan kedua tangannya, berusaha menggambarkan dirinya yang melambung akibat ledakan.

Kacamata Takebayashi berkilat.

"Nagisa, kamu suka kalau Koro Sensei jadi kembang api, kan?"

"Sukaa!" Nagisa tepuk tangan girang.

"Pak dokter akan kasih tahu sebuah rahasia. Sebenarnya, Koro Sensei akan berubah menjadi kembang api setiap dia memakan permen ini." Takebayashi memberikan Nagisa sekepal peluru anti-Sensei yang diterima Nagisa dengan mata lebar berbinar.

Nagisa memandang takjub peluru-peluru yang ia terima.

"Ano, ne, pak dokter…jadi kalau Koro Onii-chan makan ini, dia jadi kembang api?"

Takebayashi tersenyum lembut. "Benar sekali, Nagisa—tunggu, hei, jangan!"

Nagisa si kelinci putih yang ingin juga menjadi kembang api seperti Koro Onii-chan sekarang menjejalkan segenggam peluru anti-sensei ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Muntahkan! Ayo, cepat muntahkan! Jangan dimakan!" Takebayashi buru-buru memaksa Nagisa meludahkan peluru-peluru merah muda itu. Nagisa merengut, lalu berdiri.

"Pak dokter jahaat! Nagi mau makan permen _ndak_ boleh! Buuu! Nagi bawa pulang saja!" si otak balita itu kabur mengantongi beberapa butir peluru. "Pokoknya Nagi _pengen_ jadi kembang api kayak Koro Onii-chaaan!"

Takebayashi pontang-panting mengejar teman sekelasnya itu, benar-benar merasa kalau Nagisa akan mati jika ingatannya tidak segera kembali.

* * *

 **Nakamura, baka! Aku sih PASTI MANDI SAMA NAGISA /nosebleed**

 **Hnnnnggghh entah kenapa aku gemeees sendiri membayangkan Karasuma-sensei menggendong Nagicha**

 **Next: With Terasaka Aniki**

 **(Filler)**

 **Kak Reader, Kak Reader, Nagi minta gendong boleh? /eh**

 **Kindly review if you have the tiiime~**


	4. With Terasaka Aniki

/huehuehuehuehueh

* * *

 **With Nagicha**

* * *

With Terasaka Aniki

* * *

Biarpun lagaknya sok menikmati—soalnya Karma senang melihat wajah Nakamura yang tidak terima—si rambut merah itu tetap saja tidak terbiasa. Mungkin kalau cewek, hal ini akan tampak normal, tapi Nagisa—biar otaknya sepantaran balita, dia masih teman _sepantaran_ Karma.

Kesimpulannya, bergandengan tangan dengan Nagisa bakal kelewat absurd. Harga diri Karma tidak mengizinkan ini. Jadi, meskipun merasa bersalah, Karma berjalan cepat-cepat agar Nagisa hanya bisa mengekor dari belakang. Si bayi memasang wajah bingung campur sedih.

"Onii-chan?" panggil Nagisa. "Onii-chan, besok Nagi bisa main lagi sama yang lain? Onii-chan, mama mana?"

Karma hendak menjawab santai, tapi ketika melihat raut berkaca-kaca Nagisa yang takut tidak bisa bertemu mamanya lagi, dia menahan diri, menelan ludah.

"Ehh…Begini, Nagicha. Hari ini sampai besok, Nagicha akan main-main sama Papa!"

Karma berusaha tidak membanting kepalanya ke tiang terdekat—bayangkan kalau ini Nagisa yang biasa! Apa-apaan coba!?

"Pa-Pa…?" Nagisa mengerjap, lalu menunjuk pada Karma. "Papa?"

"Iya," Karma berusaha memandang Nagisa sebagai bocah cilik. "Papa."

"Hmm…ini di mana?" Tanya Nagisa, memandangi bangunan utama Akademi Kunugigaoka yang kontras dengan kelas reyot 3-E di gunung sana. "Ini rumahnya Papa?"

"Bukan, ini gedung sekolah. Papa mau menanyakan sesuatu soal Nagicha,"

"Hooh…Untung! Soalnya Nagisa _ndak_ suka tempat ini. Seram…"

Celotehan Nagisa berhenti ketika dia bertatapan dengan warna violet. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Onii-chan!"

Gakushuu Asano mematung, wajahnya sedikit merah begitu murid berkucir dua biru itu lari ke arahnya dengan polos.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan kakakmu!" bentaknya.

Nagisa menelengkan kepalanya, merengut sedih. " _Ja_ , Onii-chan siapa? Ossan?"

Karma nyengir lebar-lebar mendengar ini. Asano melotot pada si kepala tomat itu dengan penuh murka, sebelum dengan kaku menatap Nagisa lagi.

"Aku ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Namaku Gakushuu Asano."

Nagisa mengerjap bingung. "Ketua…sosis…?" dia mengernyit bingung. "Gaku…A…Gaku…Hmmm…" dia menjilat bibirnya, lalu mendapat pencerahan, menepuk tangan dan tertawa.

"Gakuchuu?"

"G—G—"

"Chuu!"

" _Jangan_ panggil aku seperti itu—"

Tidak ingin Nagisa mengubah panggilan luar biasa itu, Karma buru-buru memasukkan dirinya ke dalam percakapan, cengiran yang mirip seorang guru gurita menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nah, karena _si ketua sosis_ sudah bersedia datang, ayo jangan berlama-lama dan jelasin kenapa sampai Nagisa jadi seperti ini."

Asano menggeretakkan giginya dengan geram, tapi berhasil menenangkan diri dan menghela napas keras-keras.

"Kejadiannya setelah lomba _boutaoshi_ itu…Orang ini sedang membantu membereskan kursi-kursi penonton," Asano memulai dengan suaranya yang dingin, mengangguk pada Nagisa yang sedang memandangi kupu-kupu yang lewat. "…Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, jadi aku kembali. Salah satu tumpukkan kursinya jatuh dan menimpa dia; kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Bukannya aku p-peduli atau apa, tapi karena aku saksi mata, aku merasa itu tanggung jawabku untuk menolongnya…"

Sekarang Asano melotot sengit pada Nagisa yang sedang mengejar-ngejar kupu-kupu.

"Tahu-tahu dia menganggapku kakaknya dan memaksaku menggendongnya…bodoh. Tidak tahu diri. Gila." Karma bisa melihat Asano merinding dengan wajah kemerahan sambil mengakhiri penjelasannya. Sang ketua OSIS sekarang melotot padanya. "Sudah, itu saja. Asal tahu saja, Akabane, aku ini orang sibuk yang tidak bisa dipanggil-panggil seenaknya."

"Hmm, begitu? Tapi buktinya kamu setuju datang waktu aku bilang ingin membicarakan soal Nagisa…" Karma tersenyum melihat wajah Asano semakin marah dan merah. "Yah, kalau cuma itu ya sudah. Nagicha, ayo, waktunya pulang!" dia memanggil temannya yang tengah asik mengejar kupu-kupu.

Asano memandangi Nagisa, lalu menyadari sesuatu dan berkata;

"Kau yakin mau pulang bersama anak SMP yang memakai piyama kelinci seperti itu?"

Karma mematung.

Saking terbiasanya melihat Nagisa memakai piyama itu, ia benar-benar lupa betapa absurdnya kalau mereka naik kereta bersama nanti. Karma menghela napas dan menyuruh Nagisa berganti baju, meminjamkan seragam olahraganya dan mengingatkan pada diri sendiri agar menyuruh Nakamura mengembalikan seragam Nagisa nanti.

"Yah, semoga sukses kalian," Asano berlalu, tapi Nagisa yang melihat ini sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti langsung berteriak;

"Chuu! Kapan-kapan kita main yaa!"

Ketua OSIS terpeleset. Karma terbahak. Ia berubah pikiran; sepertinya Nagisa dan dirinya akan bersenang-senang selama dua hari ini.

~.X.~

"Papa, tunggu Nagi!" pinta Nagisa, terengah berusaha mengikuti kecepatan jalan Karma. Karma berhenti dan menunggu temannya menyusul. Nagisa memandangi tangan Karma yang sedang dikantongi.

"Ano, ne, Papa…?"

"Hmm?" Karma tersenyum, menoleh pada Nagisa sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan di depan Nagisa. "Apa, nak?"

Nagisa mengerjap memandangi punggung si rambut merah itu.

"Mm…nggak, pa."

Ketika mereka menunggu kereta datang, Nagisa memandangi tangan Karma yang masih dikantongi. Dengan tangan lain, Karma sedang menggunakan _smartphone_ -nya. Bayi ini merasa bingung dan cemas; berbeda dengan Mama Rio, sepertinya Papa Karma tidak begitu menyukainya? Nagisa merasa cemas kalau tangannya tidak dipegang. Sekarang dia ingin kembali ke mama-nya, tapi dia tidak berani bilang.

Tapi, yang lebih dari itu…

"Papa?"

"Apa, nak?"

"Nagi kangen Koro Onii-chan…"

"Hmm," Karma mengangguk, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, melihat kereta mereka datang. "Ayo Nagicha, keretanya sudah datang tuh." Ujarnya, mengantongi ponsel dan menaiki kereta, masih tidak melihat Nagisa.

~.X.~

Karma bingung setengah mati, masih belum bisa menentukan bagaimana bersikap dengan Nagisa yang amnesia. Memang mereka teman lama dan sering ke mana-mana bersama, tapi Karma menyadari kalau dirinya dan Nagisa bukanlah teman dekat. Karma merasa Nagisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak bisa mengembalikan rasa persahabatan yang tulus karena itu. Mereka bukanlah sahabat.

Tapi sekarang, Nagisa hilang ingatan dan berotak sepolos balita. Nagisa tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dan tidak segan mendekati Karma atau siapapun tanpa curiga. Karma justru bingung karenanya.

Jadi sampai di rumah dia harus mencari piyama untuk Nagisa, mandi, mungkin memesan sushi untuk makan malam dan menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Nagisa tidur. Karma terus mengulang-ngulang rencana itu sampai kereta mencapai stasiun tujuan. Ponselnya berdering.

"Hmm? Isogai-kun? Tumben menelepon…"

" **Karma-kun! Sensei cemas sekali sampai harus membayar Isogai-kun agar memegangi telepon! Apa kalian sudah sampai di rumah? Sensei sedang tidak bisa apa-apa, seperti yang kau tahu, Sensei sedang dalam mode pertahanan sempurna—"**

"Ya, ya, ini sudah mau sampai. Serius nih, Koro Sensei. Jangan lupa, Nagisa sudah pernah ke rumahku, jadi nggak perlu cemas," Karma segera menutup sambungan, beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah gerbong cukup sepi. "Nah, Nagicha, ayo—"

Karma menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tertawa gugup. Ini tidak mungkin kan…? Hanya dirinya seorang yang ada di gerbong itu…?

 _Nagisa hilang lagi!?_

~.X.~

Lampu-lampu di stasiun satu-persatu menyala. Jam pulang sudah cukup jauh berlalu, sehingga tempat itu cukup sepi. Di situlah, sendirian dan kebingungan, Nagisa Shiota berdiri. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia tidak bisa menemukan papa-nya. Apa dia harus mencari papa? Tapi Nagisa ingat perkataan _Tou-chan;_ dia tidak boleh berjalan ke mana-mana sendirian.

"Papa…?" Nagisa terisak kecil, merasa mau menangis. "Papa?" dia menoleh lagi, tapi tidak ada di antara sosok-sosok asing itu, papa-nya yang berambut merah.

"U-Uu…uunnh…P-Papa…?" Nagisa memanggil lagi, mengeraskan suaranya yang gemetar.

Kenapa dia ditinggal? Pasti papa benar-benar tidak menyukainya…Kenapa dia tidak boleh pulang ke tempat mama saja? Atau ke tempat Koro Onii-chan? Memikirkan gurita kuning itu, bibir Nagisa bergetar, dan dia mulai menangis.

"Uu…Uu…K-Koro Onii-chaaan…Mama…Tou-chan…" Nagisa memanggil-manggil siapapun yang dia ingat. "Nagi di mana…?"

"Oi, Nagisa—itu Nagisa, kan?" Nagisa tersentak kaget dan dengan penuh harap berbalik.

"Lhoh, benar Nagisa." Ryouma Terasaka dan gengnya sudah berada di sana. Terasaka menautkan alis dan menghampiri temannya yang sedang banjir air mata itu. Hazama menarik selembar tisu dari tasnya. "Mana si tolol Akabane itu? Dia mengerjaimu? Pura-pura meninggalkanmu di sini?"

"P-Pura-pura?"

"Haah, pasti. Raja iblis itu memang pasti menikmati semua ini," Hazama terkekeh suram, mengusap-usap wajah Nagisa. "Kalau kau menangis, Nagisa, Papa-mu itu pasti tertawa-tawa. Dia itu jahil sekali soalnya."

"Hei, Itona, coba lacak di mana setan wasabi itu," usul Muramatsu. Itona, tanpa berkata, menarik keluar alat pelacak yang dipercayakan oleh kelas 3-E kepadanya.

Nagisa masih terisak, dan ini membuat Terasaka agak geram.

"Oi, berhenti menangis! Kau ingin iblis tomat itu menertawakanmu?" sepertinya perkataannya ini justru memperparah keadaan.

"Uuu…huuuu…Nagi nggak mau diketawain papa…uuuu…tapi nggak bisa…uhk…"

"Terasaka, sebaiknya idiotnya dihentikan sebentar." Nasihat Hazama, menghela napas, mengeluarkan lebih banyak tisu untuk mengelap wajah Nagisa.

"Memangnya aku sengaja menyalakan idiot—aargh…Sudah, berhenti menangis!" Terasaka mencengkeram kepala Nagisa dengan satu tangan, membuat anak itu menengadah menatapnya lurus. "Laki-laki nggak boleh cengeng! Kamu mau jadi pria lemah, hah?"

"Laki-laki…" Nagisa mengerjap, seketika berhenti menangis.

Yoshida dan Muramatsu menertawakan perkataan Terasaka.

"Ha! Omong besar. Siapa yang menangis waktu Baymax mengorbankan diri agar Hiro bisa keluar dari dimensi lain, coba?"

"Banyak bacot! Semuanya juga nangis!" bantah Terasaka, wajahnya merah. Dia kembali memelototi Nagisa. "Pokoknya aku nggak suka kalau ada laki-laki menangis. Nanti kutonjok kau, Nagisa."

Nagisa mengangguk, sudah berhenti menangis.

"Iya, _Aniki_." Katanya patuh, memandangi Terasaka dengan hormat dan kagum.

Kontan Terasaka terbeliak, sementara teman-temannya ambruk.

 _ANIKI!?_

"Kebagusan woi, buat idiot ini!" protes Yoshida.

"Nagicha, sebaiknya aku saja yang jadi Aniki-mu," rayu Muramatsu nggak mau kalah.

Sementara Terasaka menghajar dua temannya itu, Itona mendekati Hazama, membawa kabar dari Ritsu.

"Kata Ritsu, Karma-kun tidak ada di sekitar stasiun ini," jelas si mata emas itu datar. "Mungkin Nagisa-kun dibuang soalnya Karma nggak sanggup ngurusin"

Hazama mengangguk. "Pastinya ya nggak gitu, tapi itu plot yang bagus dalam cerita lain." Dia melipat tangan. "Berarti Karma-kun entah bagaimana nggak ingat meninggalkan Nagisa di sini."

"Lalu sebaiknya bagaimana?" taya Itona lagi. "Apa kita adopsi atau kita bawa dia ke panti asuhan?"

"Itona-kun, sekali lagi, Nagisa bukan anak yang dibuang." Hazama menghela napas, lalu memanggil Terasaka. "Oi, Ryouma. Sempat nggak, kalau kita menemani Nagisa sampai Karma balik? Si gurita kuning itu lagi jadi bola, jadi tidak bisa diandalkan buat masalah ini."

"Haah, mau gimana lagi. Kita tungguin sajalah." Ujar Terasaka yang sekarang sedang menggendong Nagisa di punggungnya.

 _Lagaknya kerepotan, tapi sepertinya dia menikmati ini._

"Ano, ne, ne, Aniki, kereta punya berapa roda?" Tanya Nagisa, menunjuk-nunjuk kereta tua yang menjadi hiasan di rel buntu yang tak dipakai lagi.

"Ehh…" Terasaka mengernyitkan mata, berusaha cepat menghitung roda kereta. "A-Ada banyak."

"Bodoh." Komentar yang lain.

"Diam."

"Itu kereta lokomotif uap kode BB. Tiap gerbong ada dua pasang roda," Itona menganalisa dengan menatap satu gerbong saja. "Ada enam gerbong, berarti dua belas pasang roda, dua puluh empat roda totalnya."

"Ooohh…" Nagisa memandangi Itona kagum. Tiba-tiba lewatlah shinkansen, tidak berhenti dan langsung melewati stasiun mereka. "Wuah! Cepat sekaliii! Itocchi, itu kereta apa?"

"Itu shinkansen, kereta yang kecepatannya mencapai 300 km/jam." Itona tersenyum kecil. "Ada juga hokutosei, kereta mewah. Di dalamnya ada tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan ruang duduk."

"Wuaa…Nagi mau naik Tohoshinki!"

 _Kok bisa jadi Tohoshinki coba._

Ada satu kereta listrik berhenti di stasiun. Nagisa menunjuk-nunjuk kereta itu dan menanyakan Itona nama keretanya. Tapi, saat Itona menjelaskan, perhatian Nagisa teralih pada rambut merah yang menyembul dari keramaian penumpang yang baru turun.

"Papa!" seru Nagisa, merambat turun dari punggung Terasaka dan buru-buru menghampiri Karma yang pucat pasi. "Ha! Nagi nggak nangis lhoo! Jadi Papa nggak boleh ngetawain Nagi, hihihi!" celotehnya ceria, membuat Karma heran setengah mati dan menatap Terasaka.

"Hah…? Ngetawain…?"

"Wah, wah, keusilanmu nggak efektif kali ini ya, Karma," ejek Terasaka. "Nagisa bukan anak cengeng. Memangnya pikirmu dia bakal nangis kalau kamu pura-pura meninggalkannya di stasiun?"

"Hehehe! Aniki bilang, kalau Nagi nangis, muka Nagi ditonjok!"

 _Kenapa kamu kelihatan senang karena itu?_

Sepertinya Terasaka dan Hazama sengaja membohongi Nagisa kalau Karma hanya usil meninggalkannya di stasiun. Alasannya, mereka tidak mau Nagisa sedih mengira Karma membencinya. Dengan wajah agak malu, dan menyingkirkan harga dirinya, Karma tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Nagisa.

"Haha, selamat ya, ternyata kamu berhasil menggagalkan rencana papa, Nagicha. Ayo, pulang. Sana, bilang terimakasih ke yang lain."

Nagisa menyeringai manis kepada Itona dan yang lain, lalu berterimakasih kepada mereka karena sudah menemaninya. Karma terpaksa memburu-buru lantaran kereta selanjutnya sudah siap, tapi Nagisa sempat berkata;

"Ohime-sama, jangan terlalu sering memanggil Aniki idiot ya!"

…

…

"Ohime-sama? Siapa?"

Semuanya melotot ke arah Hazama.

* * *

 **Long Live Hazama-Hime /jrrreeng..**

 **GAKUCHUUU! /tepar headcanonnya ketulungan**

 **Next: With Papa Karma**

 **Please review if you like this story :D**


	5. With Papa Karma

GAES INI GAES CHAPTER PAPA KARMA

ASTAGA AAAAAA WAA WAA

HNGGGH CH 149

GAES AKU YANG NULIS CHAPTER INI KOK EXCITED SENDIRI

/ugh headcanon no baka

/ugh sakit gigi

/diabet

/long a.n.

/dogeza

* * *

 **With Nagicha**

* * *

With Papa Karma

* * *

"Papa?" panggil Nagisa setelah mereka turun dari kereta. Karma menoleh padanya. Nagisa merentangkan tangan, tersenyum manis. "Gendong…boleh?" pintanya penuh harap, wajahnya yang baby-face abadi itu bersemu.

Karma menatap. Jadi, Nagisa ingin _dia_ menggendongnya di tempat seramai ini?

Nagisa merengut cemas. "Nggak boleh?"

Masa bodohlah apa kata orang, pikir Karma. Memasang wajah tembok, dia memboyong Nagisa seperti seorang putri. Tak terpengaruh pandangan orang, Nagisa terkikik dan memeluk leher Karma, kegirangan.

"Papa! Papa, Nagi maunya digendong belakaang!"

"Tapi Papa maunya menggendong Nagicha seperti seorang putri," Karma nyengir, mulai menikmati semua ini. Dia juga menyerang 'anaknya' itu dengan tatapan sedih. " _Nggak boleh?_ "

"Boleh deh!" Nagi balas nyengir, mudah terbujuk. Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling bagian luar stasiun. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah dekat kompleks rumah Karma yang sepi. "Ano, ne, Papa?"

"Ya, anakku sayang?"

"Putri itu apa?"

Otak Karma yang sebelumnya macet memikirkan bagaimana harus memperlakukan Nagisa…akhirnya jalan lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Benar. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Nagisa yang normal. Ini…

 _Kesempatan_ _emas._

~.X.~

Mata biru Nagisa menyapu isi rumah Karma, berbinar. Kenapa ya, tempat ini terasa familiar? Saat masuk lebih jauh, tiba-tiba Nagisa tersandung sesuatu yang diletakkan di tengah koridor. Tapi entah kenapa, si rambut biru itu belum juga menempel ke lantai. Ternyata ada tangan yang kuat dengan cekatan sudah merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Nagicha, hati-hati. Masa' kotak sebesar ini tidak kelihatan?" tanya Karma, mendudukkan temannya ke lantai. "Yah, tapi yang meletakkan benda ini di sini juga sembrono, sih."

Nagisa memandangi kotak itu dengan penasaran. "Papa, ini apa?"

"Hmm, ayo kita liat..." Karma meraih gunting dari dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu mulai membuka kertas pembungkus paket itu.

Begitu melihat isinya, mata Nagisa melebar dan berbinar lagi, ternganga.

"G-G-Gajah! Papa! Gajah kecil! Waaa!" saking girangnya melihat dekor gajah yang berkilau emas, Nagisa terengah-engah. "G-Gajahnya...B-Berkilau!?"

Karma menertawakan reaksi Nagisa yang pongah. "Ternyata ini oleh-oleh dari Thailand lagi. Nagicha, kamu tahu, maskot negara Thailand itu Gajah dan Transgender."

(Yang Transgender ngarang banget, Karma-kun)

"Transgender itu apa?"

"Ya seperti Nagicha, Nagicha itu transgender."

"Artinya apa?"

"Artinyaaa yaa..." menggendong Nagisa dan menendang dekor gajah itu ke pinggir koridor, Karma bergegas naik dan masuk ke kamar terbesar di rumah itu. Tirai diturunkan, kloset pakaian ibunya dibuka lebar-lebar. Beberapa gaun mahal dilempar ke ranjang.

"Papa?" Nagisa memandangi rentetan gaun yang terus dilempar ke ranjang oleh Karma, sampai si rambut merah itu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

~.X.~

Awalnya sih, Nakamura senang.

"BUDDHA!" jeritnya girang ketika dia melihat foto yang diupload Karma ke grup chat kelas 3-E. "ANAKKU! LIHAT ANAKKU!"

Berbalut gaun putih yang mengembang dan berlapis kain-kain satin yang mengilap, dengan rambut terurai dan dihiasi mahkota bunga serta tirai jaring, tak lupa membawa setangkai mawar merah. Segera saja group chat itu meledak-ledak tanpa henti.

 _NAGISA PAKAI GAUN PENGANTIN!?_

Namun, ternyata ada satu lagi gambar yang dikirim Karma.

Berdiri di sisi Nagisa adalah Karma dalam jas pengantin putih, merangkul pinggang Nagisa dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain mencium sejumput rambut biru dengan mesra.

 _PRE-WEDDING PHOTO!?_

...Pada titik ini Nakamura sakit jantung.

Daaan ternyata masuklah satu foto lagi, dan dengan napas tertahan, murid-murid kelas 3-E menunggu sampai foto itu terdownload ke memori smartphone mereka—

Karma sudah merengkuh wajah Nagisa begitu dekat sampai mereka hampir ciuman, seakan-akan ini reka adegan cover kisah cinta homo legendaris _Junjou Romantica_.

Lalu di bawah foto itu, ada caption dari si rambut merah:

" **Akarma  
\- Prepare foto mandi bersama kami 3:D"**

 _Pop_

Satu pesan tambahan dari si jahanam itu:

" **Akarma  
\- I'm talking to YOU, Nakamura :P"**

 _POP_

Kurang dari sedetik ada jawaban:

" **Nakario  
\- ASDFGHJKLL WTF R U DOIN WITH MA BAE! STAAAHHPPH!"**

 _Pop_

" **FuwaYuzu  
\- GIIIYAAAAAAHHHHHH RABU RABU TIME XDDD #NOSEBLEED #RIPYUZU"**

Mencemaskan keadaan psikologi Nakamura, teman-teman kelas 3-E hanya bisa diam menonton apa yang dikirim Karma ke grup chat mereka. Seketika mereka memahami apa yang ingin sebenarnya disampaikan oleh si setan merah itu:

 _REVENGE!_

~.X.~

Kelewat puas dengan respon yang ia terima di grup chat kelas, Karma terkekeh-kekeh sendiri memasak kare untuk makan dia malas memesan sushi dan bertemu orang lain selain Nagisa, jadilah ia memasak kare. Masih dalam gaun pengantin putih, Nagisa sedang menjelajahi rumah Karma.

"Papaaa! Ini tempat apa?" tanya Nagisa dari ruang sebelah dapur.

"Oh, itu perpustakaan." Jawab Karma sambil mencicip kekentalan kare yang sedang ia masak.

"Hmm? Papa, kotaknya banyak dompetnya?"

"Oh, itu semua harta rampasan papa. Papa ini dijuluki bajak laut (pencopet) berambut merah loh!" tersenyum puas, Karma mematikan kompor dan menuangkan kare ke piring dengan nasi yang sudah disiapkan. "Nagicha, makan malam sudah siap, ayo ke sini, sayang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Karma menoleh, mengira Nagisa sudah datang atau apa, tapi si rambut biru berkucir dua itu tidak ada. Sambil melepas celemek hitamnya, remaja berambut merah itu berjalan keluar dari dapur, matanya mencari-cari.

"Nagicha...?"

Sedikit cemas, Karma mencoba melongok ke dalam perpustakaan, lalu menghela napas lega. Ternyata Nagisa masih ada di situ, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Temannya itu sedang memandangi patung boa pembelit yang menghiasi rak koleksi suvenir eksotis orang tua Karma. Mata birunya melebar dan berbinar—tapi bukan berbinar manis.

"Nak, ayo, makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Karma lagi, tidak menyadari sikap aneh Nagisa dan menggiring anaknya itu ke ruang makan.

"Papa, itu tadi patung apa?"

"Hmm? Boa pembelit. Itu suvenir dari Kepulauan Karibia. Nah, ayo makan, Nagicha. Habis itu mandi, ganti baju dan tidur, ya?" Karma mendudukkan Nagisa di salah satu kursi makan dan menyorongkan seporsi nasi kare.

"Kare!" seru Nagisa riang, Karma tertawa dan hendak mengambil duduk ketika anaknya berkata; "Kemarin mama suapin Nagisa _nikujaga_ , pa! Enak!"

Karma berhenti, nyaris duduk, lalu memandangi Nagisa dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Di-Disuapi?"

~.X.~

"Haish, Nakamura..." Kataoka sang wakil ketua kelas memasang tampang lelah sembari memeras handuk basah, "Kalau melihat postingan Karma-kun di grup kelas segitunya menyakitkan, mendingan matikan saja ponselmu atau untuk sementara keluar dari grup." Sarannya, dengan lembut meletakkan handuk basah itu ke kening Nakamura yang terbakar. "Kok bisa ada orang melihat posting chat sampai demam setinggi ini..."

Karena orang tua Nakamura sedang bekerja, anak mereka yang mendadak demam dan hampir tewas menghubungi orang yang bisa diandalkan bernama Megu Kataoka. Berhubung besok tidak ada sekolah, wakil ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan ini tanpa pamrih menjawab panggilan SOS si pirang alay itu.

Nakamura tertawa lirih. "Ugh...maaf ngerepotin, Kataocchi...Aku syok, senang, marah, jatuh cinta, dan patah hati di saat yang bersamaan. It's overwhelming. Kokoro-ku nggak sanggup menahan semua ini...uukkh..."

"Kalau udah tau ngerepotin ya sudah, sekarang tidur, jangan mainan ponsel la—"

POP

Sebuah video diupload ke grup chat, dan Nakamura, tidak mengindahkan Kataoka, langsung memainkannya—Kataoka sendiri juga melupakan nasihatnya dan dengan penasaran menonton.

...

"Papa...Nagi minta disuapin ya?" pinta Nagisa, menelengkan kepalanya, membuat hoodie pinguinnya bergoyang. Kali ini dia dan Karma duduk di lantai, Nagisa memakai piyama pinguin yang membungkusnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Karma duduk di seberangnya, dengan senyum _sangat lembut_ , membawa sepiring kare dan menyendok sekali.

"Ayo nak, ditiup dulu ya, sayang?" kata Karma penuh kasih sayang.

Nagisa tersenyum lebar. "Iya paa! Fuuuh...Fuuuuh...Fuuuuh..." mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan mata berbinar terfokus keseriusan lucu pada sesendok kare, bayi pinguin itu meniup makan malamnya. Setelah menurutnya cukup hangat, dia membuka mulut. Pipi Nagisa menggembung lucu saat mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Nagicha?"

" _Oishii_ ~!" sorak Nagisa, melambaikan sirip pinguinnya yang berwarna hitam—dan, perlu diingatkan bahwa sebaiknya seseorang memanggil polisi, _karena ini kelewat moe_...!

(Pada titik ini Yada, yang sedang menonton video, kehilangan kesadaran) (Kurahashi kya-kya) (Okajima berteriak 'ilegal')

"Baguslah," Karma tertawa kecil, lalu melahap sesendok kare untuk dirinya sendiri. Belum sempat si rambut merah itu menelan, Nagisa menarik-narik lengan baju Karma dan berkata;

"Papa, Nagi mau lagi, boleh?"

Dengan pertanyaan ini, _Karma berkedip jahil pada kamera_ , mulutnya masih berisi kare—dia menarik Nagisa mesra, membuat si rambut biru itu menengadah, lalu, _dari mulut-ke-mulut_ —

"HIGYAAAAAAA-AA!"

Video berhenti sebelum mulut Karma bertemu dengan milik Nagisa. Nakamura mimisan dan pingsan, sementara Kataoka hanya menautkan alis dengan wajah tidak setuju, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri untuk memprotes di grup;

 _Pop_

" **Katamegu  
\- Karma-kun! Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Meniup makanan yang panas itu tidak baik! Makan dari mulut-ke-mulut itu juga tidak higienis, jadi jangan dilakukan lagi! Bagaimana kalau Nagisa-kun sakit?"**

 _Pop_

" **MaeHiro  
\- SALAH FOKUS MBAK"**

 _Pop_

" **FuwaYuzu  
\- tolong besok temukan mayat saya di kamar /ded"**

 _Pop_

" **KayaKae**  
 **\- KARMA-KUN SEKUHARAAAA! #SAVENAGICHA"**

Kembali ke kediaman Akabane, Karma terbahak sampai memukul-mukul lantai melihat serangan 'hashtag savenagicha' dari semua teman sekelasnya. Sementara Karma memuaskan diri tertawa, Nagisa sedang berusaha memakan karenya—tapi susah, soalnya tangannya terbungkus sirip piyama pinguin.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa 'papanya' itu menyuruhnya pakai piyama pinguin, padahal dia kan belum mandi? Karena susah memegang sendok, Nagisa menjatuhkan karenya dan mengotori piyama pinguin yang dia pakai. Sontak mata Nagisa melebar, dan bibir bawahnya gemetar, dia menatap Karma dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"P-P-Pa...Pa..." isakan kecil, air mata meleleh. "P-PWAPWAAAAAH...UUUUAAAA!"

Karma seketika menjatuhkan smartphone-nya dan kembali memberikan perhatian kepada temannya. "Kenapa, Nagicha? Oh, sayang, sayang, tumpah ya? Kepanasan kah, kena kare? Ssh-ssh, karenya panas ya..."

"Ngg...Nggak...t-tapi p-piyamanya...uu...hu..." Nagisa mengusap-usap air matanya dengan sirip pinguinnya, wajahnya merah dan bibirnya cemberut.

Karma terlalu kaget melihat keimutan ilegal itu sampai dia tidak sempat memikirkan untuk memotret. Dengan lembut si rambut merah itu menurunkan _hoodie_ pinguin dari kepala Nagisa dan mengelus-elus rambut birunya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Nagicha. Jadi nggak panas karenya? Kamu nggak kesakitan, kan?"

"Mm-mm," Nagisa mengangguk, lalu menatap Karma dengan cemas. "P-Papa...jangan ngetawain Nagi...?"

Gemas, Karma memeluk Nagisa. "Haha, nggak dong! Masa' papa sejahat itu, sih?"

"Hmm...papa baik..." Nagisa mulai terkikik lagi, meski sedikit mengisak, lalu balas memeluk Karma. "Nagi suka!"

Sontak, si rambut merah ini melepas Nagisa dengan wajah merah dan mata terbeliak—dia benar-benar lupa kalau Nagisa itu _teman sekelasnya_ karena kelewat menikmati semua ini. Dengan sedikit berdeham, Karma berdiri, lalu menarik Nagisa. Sejenak, dia merasa _blank_.

Nagisa berkedip, lalu menjawil-jawil tangan Karma.

"Papa?" Karma menatap si rambut biru dengan piyama pinguin kotornya. Nagisa mengangkat kedua sirip pinguin itu dan mengerjapkan mata birunya dengan manis. "Gendong?"

Karma terbatuk-batuk, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ayo, yang benar! Memangnya kenapa!? Bukannya saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah? Ini bukan saatnya malu-malu, ini saatnya membuat teman-temannya geger!

Setelah menguatkan diri dan menghela napas keras, cengiran jahil kembali di wajah tampan Karma Akabane.

"Oke, sayang," Karma menggendong Nagisa seperti seorang putri. "Saatnya... _mandi_."

~.X.~

 _Pop_

" **OkaNata  
\- Mana foto mandinya?"**

 _Pop_

" **HazaKira  
\- No pic is hoax"**

 _Pop_

" **YaTouka  
\- /menanti"**

 _Pop_

" **Katamegu  
\- Nakamura bilang dia pingin lihat, lalu bunuh diri. Cepetan diupload katanya."**

 _Pop_

" **Itohori  
\- No pic is hoax (2)"**

Karma dengan wajah semerah rambut, melotot pada layar ponselnya, tertekan, kelewat malu, harga diri terluka. Jelas, Karma nggak suka jadi orang yang 'omong doang', tapi _kan mikir dikit dong, masa' kan dia motret teman sekelasnya yang sedang mandi!?_

Belum lagi kalau ingatan Nagisa kembali. Karma bisa membayangkan...

" _Tidak apa-apa, akan kuanggap ini nggak pernah terjadi. Seperti untuk Karma-kun, saat kamu tidur, aku akan menganggapmu sudah mati dan menguburmu di halaman belakang."_

"Nggak mungkin sih..." tawa Karma gugup. Mana mungkin hewan kecil berambut biru seperti Nagisa Shiota akan sekejam itu...? Lagipula, mungkin Nagisa akan terlalu takut melawannya, iya kan? _Iya kan_?

Lagipula...lagipula...

"Papaaa," separuh badan Nagisa mengintip dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia mengangkat _loofa_ berbuih sabun. "Gosokin punggung Nagi?" pintanya manja.

Karma menggeretakkan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya dan gemetar. Menghela napas, Karma meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya dan menyambar handuk. Untuk sekali ini saja, seorang Karma Akabane akan menjadi teman yang baik, mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan tidak menyebar foto mandi temannya yang berambut biru itu.

Tapi, dia masih ingin pamer ke Nakamura, jadi...

"Nagicha, besok ceritain ke mama kalau kita mandi bersama, ya?"

"Hihi! Iya pa, asik sih! Uwaa haha! Gelii!" Nagisa tertawa saat tangan Karma menggosok tengkuknya. "Nanti Nagi tidur sama papa juga, ya?" mata birunya berbinar, menoleh kepada remaja di belakangnya dengan senyum lebar yang manis.

Karma mematung, masih tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"H...Ha...Ha...I-Iya, tentu saja, sayang."

Ternyata malam itu malam yang panjang bagi sang raja iblis.

 _Pop_

" **FuwaYuzu  
\- FOTONYA MANAAAHH!?"**

* * *

 **UHUK yang penggemar Free! UHUK UHUK mengertikah kenapa saya UHUK memilih pinguin UHUK UHUK /overdosis**

 **Uaaa saya seneng banget ngeliat ch 149! Ternyata doaku terkabul, meskipun sekarang benar-benar nggak tau gimana jadinya kalau ikut rencana Nagisa...tapi masih ada Death God Jr. Yang dikendalikan Shiro, jadi bener-bener nggak tau deh. Sebenarnya kalau mau tetap bunuh Koro Sensei juga nggak apa-apa, tapi menurutku endingnya jadi kentara banget. Sekarang karena Nagi menang, AA AKU NGGAK TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI, YUUSEI MATSUI SENSEI DAISUKI DESU /teparr**

 **Tl;dr: ch 149 is love**

 **(sori a.n. kali ini kepanjangan saya kumat soalnya /dogeza)**

 **Next: With Onee-chan**

 **Kindly review if you have the time :)**


	6. With Onee-chan

**Astaga. Terima kasih reviewnya. Kaget juga melihat antusiasme readers-san, kokoro saya hangat. /aha**

 **Maaf saya drop kecepatan tiga minggu lebih. Malah niatnya saya baru bisa update Oktober /WEH**

 **Tapi dukungan kalian membuat saya ngebet untuk update :D**

* * *

 **With Nagicha**

* * *

With Onee-chan

* * *

Sepertinya hal ini pernah terjadi, sebelumnya...

Meskipun kali ini bukannya di depan kelas 3-E, tanpa dikelilingi murid-muridnya yang aneh itu, dan pastinya bukan _Karma Akabane_ yang jadi tersangka. Minggu pagi, di depan stasiun kereta, di hadapan delapan gadis Kunugigaoka kelas kancrit, raja iblis memasang senyum tak berdosa.

 _Sambil menggendong Nagisa Shiota_.

"Silakan ambil anak ini," ujarnya dengan suara biasa, meskipun kelihatan jelas ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari belitan kaki dan lengan Nagisa.

Seandainya saja Nakamura sedang tidak sakit hari itu, maka si pirang tidak akan segan membawa bocah berambut biru itu pulang—entah untuk diapakan. Lantaran Nakamura absen, para cewek menatap Karma seakan lubang hidungnya tambah satu.

"Hnnng! Papaa!" Nagisa merengek, menyadari kalau dia disuruh turun. Karma akhirnya menangkapi tangan-tangan Nagisa dan menurunkannya ke aspal. Nagisa menengadah menatap remaja berambut merah itu dengan mata birunya yang sangat manis. "Papa?" suaranya mengandung kecemasan seorang anak yang akan ditinggal orang tuanya.

"Maaf, Nagicha," Karma menepuk-nepuk kepala biru itu, lalu berjalan pergi. Nagisa terbelalak.

"P-Papa...?"

"Tapi...aku nggak bisa melihatmu seperti itu terus," ujar Karma tajam. Nagisa tersentak, merengut, takut dan kebingungan. "Kalau besok dia belum kembali jadi Nagisa yang biasanya, aku akan membolos." Tambahnya kepada para cewek, melangkah pergi.

Para cewek ternganga, menatap Karma yang melambai dari kereta dengan amat nista. Okano sudah melempar sepatu, sayangnya pintu sudah tertutup—meskipun retak karena sepatu itu—dan rambut merah itu berlalu, cengiran jahil yang menyerupai bulan sabit menghiasi wajahnya.

Karma melambaikan papan bertulisan; **"FIGHT ON!"**

 _Nah terus maksudmu kita ini selir-selirmu yang sukarela jagain anakmu, apa!?_

Sementara Okano menyumpahi Karma, dan Hazama sedang memaku boneka ke pilar stasiun, Kayano mendekati Nagisa yang pundung di lantai, wajahnya berurai air mata meskipun dia tidak bersuara.

"Nagi—"

"N-Nagi...dibuang Papa..." barulah Nagisa terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan. "Nagi...N-Nagi...nakal ya...? P-Papa...buang Nagi..."

"N-Nagicha, nggak begitu," Kayano berusaha menenangkan.

Nagisa menengadah padanya, wajahnya sembap dan matanya berurai.

"Iyaaa, Nagi tauuu! Di buku-buku kan kalau mau buang anak biasanya ditinggal di stasiun atau di bawah jembatan!"

 _Nagicha, kamu sudah baca buku macam apa nak_

"Kamu nggak dibuang kok, Nagicha-kun," Okuda berusaha membantu Kayano. "Kalau dibuang, terus kenapa kami ada di sini?"

Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya lagi, mulai sedikit berharap. Kayano tersenyum.

"Iya, kamu di sini soalnya hari ini waktunya main sama Onee-chan!"

"Main..." Nagisa mengusap wajahnya. "...sama...Onee-chan?" matanya mengerjap manis, lalu senyuman kecil mulai menghiasi wajahnya. "Main? Nanti Nagi ketemu Papa lagi ya?"

"Ah, sepertinya tidak," Hazama langsung menjawab, sontak meleburkan hati Nagisa lagi.

"Uu...uu—uuuu...Nagi dibuaaaaang...!" si kucir dua biru itu semakin pundung, membentur-benturkan kepala ke pilar stasiun. Cewek-cewek lainnya melotot pada Hazama seakan dia sudah bertindak kriminal yang lebih parah daripada meledakkan bulan (kalau pun meledakkan bulan secara hukum dianggap tindakan kriminal).

Senyuman manipulatif menghiasi wajah tirus suram si rambut Limbad itu.

"Tapi, ada caranya supaya Papa-mu mau ketemu lagi denganmu, Nagicha-kun,"

Nagisa langsung berhenti menangis, lalu meraih kedua tangan Hazama, matanya berbinar meskipun wajahnya sembap kena air mata—sepertinya motivasi kembali menjadi anak Papa Karma mengalahkan kesedihannya dengan cepat.

"B-Bagaimana caranya, Ohime-chama?"

Kayano ternganga, baru mengetahui julukan ini.

Hazama tersenyum seram.

"...Dengan menjadi perempuan cantik."

~.X.~

"Serius ini, nggak salah ini,"

"Iya sudah, pokoknya kita balas Karma-kun biar dia menyesal,"

Hara memandangi teman-temannya yang kesumat dengan perlakuan Karma ke Nagisa, lalu menatap Kataoka, yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Menghela napas, Hara pun menatap Nagisa yang sedang duduk manis di kursi, kakinya terayun-ayun.

"N-Nagicha, kamu mau jadi gadis yang cantik?"

"Mauu!" Nagisa dengan semangat menjawab. Andaikan saja Nagisa yang biasanya melihat dirinya berkata seperti itu, pasti dia sudah lompat dari Tokyo Tower. Hara pun melepas kucir rambut Nagisa dan memutar kursinya. Saatnya bekerja.

Tidak lama kemudian, rambut panjang Nagisa sudah melingkar cantik di ujung, kepalanya dihiasi jepit _strawberry_. Memakai _choker_ warna merah dan _dress_ marun, ditambah gelang-gelang manis dan sepatu putih, Nagisa Shiota membuat Hazama silau dan Fuwa memotret menggila.

Okano terkekeh kejam. "Huhu...rasakan ini, Karma-kun!" dia mengirim foto itu ke _group chat_.

Bisa ditebak, Okajima perespon nomor wahid.

" **OkaIga**  
- **DI MANA. SIAPA. KAPAN. BAGAIMANA."**

 _Pop_

" **MaeHiro  
** - **Bolehkah saya berharap itu saudara kembar Nagisa Shiota yang hilang dan memang begitu jadi bisa minta e-mailnya terimakasih"**

 _Pop_

" **Akarma  
-_-"**

 _Pop_

" **Akarma  
** - **/trusakuharusbilangwowgitu"**

 _Pop_

" **Akarma  
** - **/truskenapacoba"**

 _Pop_

" **Akarma  
** - **/peduliapa"**

Para cewek tukar pandang penuh kemenangan.

Justru karena Karma mengirim _chat_ seakan dalam penolakan adalah bukti yang cukup besar bahwa Karma sedang sangat tersinggung. Dan _mereka_ berencana membuatnya lebih parah. Fuwa menepuk-nepuk pundak Hazama.

"Kiraracchi, ini idemu yang paling luar biasa!"

Hazama tersenyum licik.

"Skenarionya masih panjang..."

~.X.~

Bel pintu rumah kediaman Akabane berbunyi. Karma yang wajahnya agak sewot, membuka pintu—ternyata Koro Sensei, warnanya merah muda, membawa sekeranjang apel. Senyum sebal melebar di wajah Karma.

"Apa, Sensei? Mau memarahiku? Menertawaiku?" tantang si rambut merah itu, merasa kekalahan pertamanya di ujian Semester satu sudah parah dan tidak mungkin kali ini bisa lebih parah.

"No, no, no, Sensei diminta Hazama-kun mengantar apel-apel ini. Omong-omong, Karma-kun, sudah Sensei duga kamu tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan Nagicha...Nuruhuhuhu!" si gurita kuning itu terkikik jahil. "Tapi Sensei tidak menyangka kamu nyalinya jadi ciut kalau disuruh semalam lagi dengan Nagicha—nuruhuhuhu-geeeeehh!"

DUARR

"Teruskan saja, Sensei," Karma tersenyum mengerikan, satu tangan menodongkan pistol. Koro Sensei memprotes dengan cerewet, melambaikan tentakelnya yang tumbuh lagi. "Mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu kalau diteruskan."

"Dasar tidak tahu tata krama, ya sudah ambil saja apel ini, Sensei mau makan pizza di Chicago saja untuk memperbaiki mood! Huh!"

Melihat gurunya lepas landas, Karma akhirnya mengambil keranjang berisi apel merah itu... _dan selembar foto_.

Foto Nagisa yang dengan wajah malu menutupi rok-nya yang tertiup angin.

Si raja sadis gemetar menahan marah dan malu.

...

Karma mengantongi foto itu.

Pintu dibanting.

~.X.~

Para gadis dan Nagisa sudah bosan bermain di taman (setelah mengirim foto ke Karma, tentu saja) jadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah rumah sushi dekat pertokoan kota. Sama seperti saat mereka menyelinap di klub di Okinawa, para cowok tak tanggung-tanggung melirik satu-satunya 'pejantan' dalam rombongan mereka.

"Hnngg, tapi agak menyebalkan nggak, sih?" Okano yang merasa dirinya kurang feminin, menyikut Kataoka. "Masa' Nagisa lebih cantik dari kita?"

"Sudah, jangan ingatkan aku soal kebenaran pahit itu," Kataoka berkata dengan agak lesu. Kalau Okano yang menurutnya manis saja berpikir seperti itu, lalu Kataoka yang diberkahi mahkota 'ikemen' harus bagaimana?

"Ne, ne, Onee-chan?" Nagisa yang di antara Kayano dan Okuda, menarik-narik lengan baju si kucir dua hijau. "Kenapa kok bonekanya punya gunung-gunung di situ?" dengan polos dia menunjuk manekin yang memajang bra berumbai-rumbai.

Cewek-cewek yang lain langsung beku menanti respon Kayano.

Kayano sendiri, yang berjalan di depan Nagisa, tak bisa dilihat ekspresinya, hanya mematung di tempat.

 _Nagisa...salah tanya orang..._

"...Soalnya boneka-boneka itu merasa kurang diperhatikan, jadi mereka memasang gunung-gunung itu di sana."

"Tapi kok gunung-gunungnya dikasih kacamata?"

"...Biar nggak meletus."

"Hnng," Nagisa manggut-manggut, lalu menarik-narik tangan Okuda, yang pasang senyum gugup. "Ne, ne, Nagi juga mau gunung-gunung ya? Biar Papa tambah perhatian sama Nagi, ya?"

Kayano meledak.

" _Nggak boleeeeeh! Kalau aku nggak punya, kamu juga nggak boleh punyaaa! Pokoknya Onee-chan nggak terimaaaa!_ "

~.X.~

Ternyata hujan dimulai saat mereka baru selesai memesan makanan. Kayano sedang mengajari Nagisa lagu 'Amefuri' sambil tepuk tangan, sementara Fuwa merekam dengan kamera ponsel. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, banyak remaja pria yang dengan penasaran melirik-lirik ke arah Nagisa (nggak remaja aja, bapak-bapak juga kecantol).

"Aduh, aduh, manisnya anak ini!" nenek-nenek yang melayani pesanan berhenti untuk mengelus-elus kepala Nagisa. "Siapa namamu, nak cantik?"

"Nagi," Nagisa tersenyum lebar, pipinya bersemu, membuatnya semakin cantik dan Kataoka habis kuku tangannya dia gigiti. "Nenek juga cantik, nek!"

Nenek itu tertawa. "Ara, hahaha, kamu anak manis...Makan yang banyak ya, nak?"

"Iyaa, nek," Nagisa menoleh pada Kayano, tampak begitu senang dipuji. "Onee-chan, katanya Nagi cantik! Nanti Papa mau main sama Nagi lagi ya, jadinya?"

Kayano merengut sedih. "Hmm...Jadi Nagicha lebih suka sama Papa Karma daripada sama Onee-chan ya?" dia menunduk, merasa agak sakit hati. Nagisa mengernyit cemas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kayano.

"Nagi suka Onee-chan jugaaaa!"

Fuwa ber 'aww' ria sementara Okano dan Kataoka turut prihatin melihat keadaan Kayano. Okuda menepuk-nepuk bahu Kayano, berusaha menghibur sambil menawarkan tisu.

 _Kayano semakin baper lantaran yang confess bukan Nagisa asli._ Hazama mencatat dengan senyum terhibur.

 _Kayano-chan kena Nagicha-zone_. Hara menyeruput teh hijaunya, juga merasa prihatin.

"Ya, ini dia, maaf ya, hidangan lainnya masih menyusul," nenek pelayan menghidangkan sepiring ikan fugu, lalu tersenyum pada Nagisa. "Makan yang banyak ya, Nagi-chan?"

Nagisa langsung tegap dan memandangi ikan fugu yang terhidang. "Uaaa, ini apaa?" matanya berbinar-binar penasaran. Okuda tertawa kecil.

"Itu namanya Ikan Fugu, Nagicha-kun. Coba makan pakai sausnya," kata si gadis berkacamata, menuangkan saus, kecap asin, lalu wasabi ke piringnya. Semuanya terlalu asik menonton Nagisa yang dengan wajah lucu memilih-milih ikan fugu, ikannya jatuh dari sumpit, dan sampai berkali-kali begitu akhirnya dia merengut.

"Nagi nggak bisa makannya," ujarnya sedih.

"Aduuuh, kasihan," Hara tertawa, gemas melihat Nagisa. "Kalau begitu, sini, aku suapin. Ayo, dibuka mulutnya, aaahnn..." Saat makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulut Nagisa yang terbuka, baru Hara menyadari sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan di sumpitnya. "Eh—tunggu dulu, ini bukan fugu—"

"Aaahnn..." Nagisa sudah melahap apapun itu, dan tersedak. "Ugh—uhk! Mmnn! Mnngg!" si rambut biru itu terbeliak, memegangi lehernya, sesak.

"Apa itu!?" Kataoka menggebrak meja, sementara Hara mengambil sepotong dari hidangan itu.

"Ini mochi!" tepat ketika Hara mengumumkan itu, Nagisa ambruk.

~.X.~

"Biar saya yang bawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Jangan, ini salah nenek, nenek saja yang bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Seisi rumah sushi kacau balau lantaran semuanya rebutan mengantar Nagisa ke rumah sakit. Semuanya mendesak dan mereka tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sushi. Akhirnya, Okano yang tidak sabaran berdiri di atas meja dan berteriak sekencang TOA di masjid Haji Madun belakang rumah;

"DIA INI LAKI-LAKIIII!"

Hening menyapu rumah sushi.

...

"UOOO SAYA ANTARKAN DIA KE RUMAH SAKIIIIT!" sekarang cewek-cewek di dalam rumah sushi itu juga ikut terbakar semangatnya. Terutama si nenek yang jadi tersangka utama, yang sepertinya sudah sengaja menukar ikan fugu dengan mochi agar Nagisa tersedak.

"Panggil bantuan!" seru Kataoka, yang sekarang bagai seorang ksatria sudah menggendong Nagisa bak putri yang keracunan apel (meskipun sebenarnya mochi). Kayano sudah mengirim SOS lewat _chat_.

" **KayaKae  
** - **GAWAT SEGERA KE PERTOKOAN NAGISA TERSEDAK MOCHI BUTUH NAPAS BUATAN"**

 _Pop_

" **KayaKae  
** - **#SAVENAGICHA"**

~.X.~

Suatu hari, seorang putri cantik yang terkenal dengan rambutnya yang sebiru langit dibaringkan di dalam sebuah bangunan reyot; sebuah kelas di pegunungan. Putri cantik transgender ini kehilangan kesadaran setelah tersedak kue mochi. Delapan kurcaci; Kataoka sang Ikemen, Hazama si Suram, Okano si Judes, Okuda si Kacamata, Hara sang Bunda, Fuwa si Maniak, dan Kayano si Rata mengelilingi sang putri cantik dengan galau.

Galau antara memberikan Nagisa napas buatan atau tidak.

"Kayano, kau saja!" Okano berkata, semakin panik.

Kayano ternganga dengan wajah merah. "A-Aku!? Kenapa aku!?"

"Atau kamu mau kita saja?" Hazama berkata dengan suram. "Kamu rela orang lain memberikan Nagisa-kun napas buatan?"

"Ng-Nggak ada hubungannya dengankuuu!" jerit Kayano kelewat malu, mundur sampai menabrak dinding kelas.

"Kalau nggak cepetan, nanti dia mati!" Fuwa berkata, berusaha menekan-nekan dada Nagisa.

Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka. Para cewek itu terperangah melihat sosok yang hadir.

Sang Pangeran berambut hitam, basah oleh hujan dan terengah, masuk ke dalam ruangan, meletakkan belanjaan mingguannya di atas bangku, dan mendekati sang putri. Antena di kepalanya berdiri tegak menggambarkan perasaannya yang sangat cemas.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Yuuma Isogai, mengelap air hujan yang bercucuran dari dahinya, baru saja lari jauh-jauh untuk bisa ke kelas ini. Dia mendekati Nagisa, menekan-nekan dada si cantik itu, dan berkata; "Maaf ya, Nagisa-kun," sebelum menunduk untuk menangkap bibir putri transgender itu. Yang lain menahan napas.

 _Pangeran Isogai akan membangunkan Nagiyuki hime dengan ciuman cinta sejati—_

BUAKK

Entah apel itu mengandung beton atau bagaimana, pokoknya sukses menjatuhkan ketua kelas dari tempat Nagisa berbaring. Di pintu, basah kuyub, membawa sekeranjang apel, adalah Karma Akabane, senyuman sebal di wajahnya yang berair.

"Hei, hei, hei, Isogai-kun, mau kamu apakan anakku, hah?"

Isogai berdiri, dan menatap Karma dengan terkejut. "Tapi katanya Nagisa-kun butuh bantuan! Gadis-gadis ini sungkan memberinya napas buatan, makanya aku buru-buru ke sini karena ditelepon Kataoka..."

Okano melempar tatapan 'Cie' kepada Kataoka yang pura-pura meneliti lubang di dinding kelas, seakan itu hal termenarik di dunia.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Karma-kun saja yang ngasih napas buatan..." ujar Fuwa dengan gaya orang Jawa mempersilakan tamunya mengambil hidangan di prasmanan. Karma dengan wajah semerah apel di tangannya sudah mau melempar buah itu ke wajah Fuwa.

"Oya, oya, oya, kalau kalian tidak bisa mengaplikasikan pelajaran Bitch-sensei untuk menyelamatkan orang, ya sudah sekali ini saja Sensei yang akan menjadi pangeran menggunakan tentakel ini..." Koro Sensei tahu-tahu sudah nampang di dalam kelas, satu tentakelnya sedang mengutak-atik tenggorokan Nagisa.

Entah kenapa tidak ada di antara mereka yang kepikiran untuk memanggil gurita itu.

Dan entah kenapa Koro Sensei sudah tahu.

Seingat Karma beliau makan pizza di Chicago.

"Nu...nyyee...nnyy...nyah! Ini dia mochi-nya!" satu tentakel Koro Sensei keluar melempar mochi yang tadinya membuat Nagisa tersedak, tentakel satunya sedang menyalurkan udara ke mulut Nagisa.

Nagisa terbatuk-batuk, lalu membuka matanya dengan lemah. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kuning. Kuning, senyuman lebar seperti bulan sabit. Sang putri tersenyum.

"Koro Ouji..." ujarnya lemah. "Koro Ouji menyelamatkan Nagi..."

"Tentu saja, Nagiyuki hime-ku, ini semua kekuatan cinta sejati Koro Ouji kepadamu..." Koro Sensei juga terbawa suasana, sekarang keduanya bertatapan mesra.

"Otakku membenci mataku karena melihat ini." Okano sedang menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jadi Raja Gurita menyelamatkan Putri Salju dengan kekuatan cinta sejati." Hazama mengakhiri catatannya. Dia menghela napas kecewa. "Padahal aku mengharapkan pertarungan antara Iblis Wasabi dengan Pangeran Ahoge."

"Mau kukembalikan apelmu, Hazama-kun?" Karma bertanya sopan dengan nada mengancam, masih punya banyak apel di keranjangnya. "Lagipula, apa maksudnya mengirim apel..."

"Maksudnya agar sakit hatimu cepat sembuh," Fuwa menambahi, lalu _highfive_ dengan Hazama.

Karma memaksakan senyum meskipun wajahnya memerah, dia mendengus sebal. "Haha, lucu...Siapa yang sakit—uhuk..." dia terdiam sejenak, merasa tenggorokannya gatal. "Ya, memangnya siapa yang sakit hati, hah?"

"Papaaa!" Nagisa, masih berbalut gaun merah dan rambut terurai cantik, menyongsong Karma. "Papaaa! Nagi sudah jadi gadis yang cantik, jadi sekarang kita main lagi yaa?"

Karma berpaling, tapi semuanya bisa melihat telinganya merah. Mungkin kalau Karma serius menyukai Nagisa, bisa-bisa benar-benar dibawanya si biru itu ke Thailand untuk ganti perangkat.

"Yah, kalau begitu boleh saja, soalnya Karma-kun kan, sehat wal afiat," sindir Okano.

"Uhuk, ugh," Karma menggaruk-garuk lehernya, lalu menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Ah, tenggorokanku gatal, dan kepalaku pusing—ya, sepertinya aku terkena demam. Nagi, Papa nggak bisa main denganmu, Papa sedang sakit." Dia melenggang ke pintu, lalu melambai. "Sampai jumpa, nak."

...Hening menyapu kelas.

"Err..." Okuda angkat tangan. "Kalau Karma-kun sakit dan nggak bisa mengurus Nagisa-kun malam ini, terus dia tidur di mana? Yang lainnya memang tidak bisa, kan?"

Semuanya menatap Isogai. Hanya Nakamura cewek yang tidak keberatan menerima anak laki-laki di rumahnya. Kenyataan tidak segampang itu untuk mereka yang lain. Koro Sensei terkekeh-kekeh, lalu meletakkan satu tentakel di kepala sang ketua kelas.

"Sensei punya ide..."

~.X.~

Ide yang cukup gila. Lebih dari gila. Absurd. Mustahil.

Tapi di sinilah Isogai berdiri, menggandeng Nagisa.

Di depan kediaman Asano yang bukan main besarnya. Di hadapan Gakushuu Asano yang melipat kedua tangan. Yang memandang mereka serendah-rendahnya makhluk. Yang menahan diri dari mengorek telinga, berharap apa yang didengarnya salah. Dan kalau ternyata tidak salah, Gakushuu was-was mau menelepon pihak rumah sakit jiwa.

Tapi ya begitulah. Isogai membungkuk sekali lagi dan menyatakan permohonannya;

"Tolong biarkan Nagisa-kun tidur di rumahmu satu malam saja, aku mohon, Asano-kun."

Mata violet Gakushuu dengan enggan mengarah ke remaja pendek di sebelah Isogai, yang wajahnya langsung bersinar dengan ceria.

"Chuu!" seru Nagisa gembira. "Main sama Nagi, yaa?"

* * *

 **Susah sekali mengeluarkan chapter ini.  
Saya sendiri heran.  
Ini revisi ke-delapan. Ya ampun.  
/tepar**

 **BTW HEADCANONKU NAGISA JADI SHIRAYUKI DAN ISOGAI JADI PANGERAN ZEN! YAHOO!**

 **Next: With Chuu (OMGOMGOMG)**

 **Kindly review if you have the time! ;)**


	7. With Chuu!

**With Nagicha**

* * *

With Chuu!

* * *

Seperti yang sudah kita semua ketahui, kelas 3-E bagaikan _najis mughalladzah_ , najis besar, harus basuh air tujuh kali dan basuhan ke tujuh dicampur tanah. Ada beberapa poin penting yang ingin sekali Gakushuu Asano kemukakan, tapi, mengingat bocah berambut biru yang duduk di sofanya itu sedang amnesia, ia hanya bisa memikirkannya.

Pertama, ia _ingin sekali_ , mengelap kenop pintu yang sudah dipegang oleh Yuuma Isogai saat meninggalkan rumahnya. Kedua, tiap langkah Nagisa Shiota serta bekas sepatu Isogai di beranda sampai ruang tamunya— _aaah, dia harus mengepel itu dengan disinfektan_. Ketiga, sebaiknya ia pakai masker oksigen—kau tahu, masker oksigen yang akan jatuh dari langit-langit di atas kursi dalam pesawat jika tekanan udara menurun? Ya, kebetulan Asano punya benda itu.

Duduk di seberang Nagisa, Asano, dengan wajah dingin yang datar, dalam pikirannya sedang mengerahkan seluruh jiwa raga untuk tidak pergi mengambil masker oksigen.

Baiklah, mungkin itu semua berlebihan.

Baiklah, _memang_ berlebihan.

Ha! Gakushuu Asano _kebal_ terhadap kebodohan! Tentu saja. Ya. Biarpun ia kalah dalam _boutaoshi_ (secara tidak sadar, tangannya mengepal keras memikirkan ini) dan ayahnya, sang kepala sekolah, membawa-bawa perkara ini begitu besar—baiklah, ini salahnya sendiri sudah bertaruh soal Yuuma Isogai dan kerja-sambilannya—tapi, ia tidak akan mundur. Ia harus menyusun rencana untuk menghadapi orang amnesia.

Sementara itu, Nagisa Shiota, duduk di sofa, kakinya ternyata tidak sampai ke lantai sehingga terayun-ayun. Ia sedang sedikit bosan dan ingin membuat wajah Asano yang merengut tertawa.

" _Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_ " seru Nagisa tiba-tiba. Melihat Asano teralihkan perhatiannya, senyumnya mengembang, dan ia melompat turun dari sofa. " _Kiritsu_!" Nagisa berdiri tegak. " _Rei_!" dia membungkuk. " _Lock On!_ " ia membidik dengan tangannya yang ia andaikan pistol.

Asano mengangkat alis, tapi tidak tersenyum. Dia menyipitkan mata, menghina.

"Dari mana kamu belajar cara konyol memberi salam di kelas itu?" kritiknya pedas. "Berdirimu kurang tegap, ujung sepatumu harus terbuka sekitar empat-puluh lima derajat, kedua tangan mengepal lemas di sisi badan. Membungkuknya harus tepat sembilan puluh derajat— _dan apa-apaan itu 'Lock On_ '. Tidak ada yang seperti itu, dasar konyol."

Nagisa menggeleng, wajahnya merengut keras kepala. "Nggak! Biasanya beginiii! Chuu yang salah! Nagi yang benar, huuuff!" dia melipat tangan dan menggembungkan pipi.

Sudut mata Asano berkedut.

"Ah, tentu saja. Bocah sepertimu tidak mengerti caranya—atau memang, _karena didikan kelas 3-E_ yang konyol itu. Tidak tahu aturan."

"Nggaaaak! Chuu yang salaaah! Biasanya itu begiiniii!" Nagisa memasang senyuman lebar bulan sabit sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, menirukan tentakel Koro Sensei. " _Hari yang cerah, anak-anak. Isogai-kun, tolong siapkan kelas pagi ini_!" ujarnya dengan nada persis dengan nada Koro Sensei.

Asano mengerjap. Nagisa berpindah posisi, duduk di sofa dengan tegap dan berwajah serius.

" _Kiritsu_!" dia berdiri. " _Rei_!" dia membungkuk. " _Lock on!_ " dia membidik lagi.

Lalu, Nagisa berganti posisi lagi seakan sedang di depan kelas, cengiran lebar bulan sabit mengembang.

" _Nyuruhuhuhu! Minna-san, ohayao gozaimasu_!" Nagisa menirukan nada dan intonasi Koro Sensei dengan sempurna, lalu pura-pura membuka daftar hadir. "Sensei akan memanggil daftar hadir, silakan mulai menembak! _Karma-kun_?"

Sekarang Nagisa mulai berlari ke samping kiri dan kanan secepat ia bisa sambil memanggil teman-temannya satu-satu.

BRUKK

Asano sontak berdiri begitu Nagisa tersandung kakinya sendiri saking cepatnya berpindah-pindah.

"H-Hei..."

Nagisa merangkak dan berdiri lagi, lalu menoleh pada Asano dengan pipi menggembung dan mata berair.

"Hnnnggh! Pokoknya kayak gituuu! Chuu sih, nggak pernah main ke kelas Nagi! Chuu nggak tau apa-apa!"

"Eh, baiklah—"

"Nagi kan pintar, makanya, Chuu harusnya belajar dari Nagi! Papa juga pintar...tapi Koro Onii-chan yang paling pintar..." tiba-tiba Nagisa terdiam, dan wajahnya suram penuh horor. "...Koro Onii-chan...Papa...M-Mama..."

Asano mundur selangkah, lalu kembali terduduk di sofa. Nagisa duduk lagi di sofa, sekarang menjadi diam dengan mata lebar yang dirundung kesedihan.

Karena Asano sangat tidak ingin Nagisa meledak dengan tangisan yang mengganggu—bukannya peduli atau apa, lho, ya—ia berdeham dan berusaha mengajak anak itu berbicara.

"Jadi...begitu kelasmu menyiapkan diri di pagi hari?"

Nagisa terbangun dari kesedihannya dan menatap Asano, lalu tersenyum riang.

"Iyaa! Tapi nggak setiap hari, soalnya capek kalau harus bersihin permen-permen di lantai...Tapi Koro Onii-chan suka permen-permennya, soalnya kalau dia makan permennya, dia jadi kayak kembang api! Boooom, gitu!" celoteh Nagisa tak keruan, kedua tangannya direntangkan seakan menggambarkan sebuah ledakan besar.

Asano sudah memegangi telepon rumahnya, sementara Nagisa terus mencelotehkan tentang si 'Koro Onii-chan' ini. Ia mulai tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menghadapi anak itu, terutama ketika Nagisa membicarakan tentang tentakel dan _mach 20_.

"Halo. Ini saya. Maaf mengganggu anda di saat sibuk seperti ini, tapi kelas 3-E sudah menyerahkan Nagisa Shiota kepadaku."

" _Ah, iya, aku sudah mendapatkan pesan dari guru conversation mereka. Ada apa? Kau tidak sanggup...Ketua OSIS...?"_

Gagang telepon nyaris patah.

"Aku baru tahu dan tidak mengerti cara menghadapi satu situasi ini, tentang Shiota."

" _Dan apakah situasi ini?"_

"Dia terus-terusan berbicara tentang tentakel, _mach_ 20, pistol, terbang ke bulan, permen, dan Koro Onii-chan." Asano sedikit mengintip Nagisa dari bahunya, dan melihat si kucir dua biru itu sedang tertawa 'Nuruhuhuhuhu!' dengan sendirinya. "Oh, lihat, sekarang dia sedang melakukan gerakan aneh seperti gurita."

"..."

Asano mengangkat alis. Apakah Kepala Sekolah tidak mendengarnya? Pasti bagi pria itu, hal ini kedengaran gila sampai ia tidak bisa merespon? Tiba-tiba, ayahnya berdeham.

" _Dengarkan saja anak itu. Koro...ah, ya, itu semacam teman imajinasinya, dari yang kudengar. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai anak itu hilang dari pengawasanmu. Sekian."_

Sambungan diputus. Asano membanting gagang telepon antik itu dengan geram, padahal kasihan si telepon kan tidak salah apa-apa. Ia menarik napas, lalu kembali menghadapi Nagisa, yang sekarang sedang berbaring di lantai.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Humm..." Nagisa bergumam, memandangi langit-langit ruang tamu Asano yang putih bersih dengan bordiran garis-garis. "Rumahnya Chuu membosankan ya?"

 _Dia amnesia. Dia balita. Dia tidak mengerti._ Asano sampai menggeretakkan giginya demi tidak menendang anak itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Chuu nggak main sama teman-teman?"

"Main?" Asano duduk di sofa. "Bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Kami pergi makan di restoran mewah—yang tentu saja kamu tidak sanggup melihat harga hidangan pembukanya—pergi menonton konser di luar negeri, dan mengunjungi museum-museum atau galeri seni mancanegara." Dengan angkuh, ia melipat tangan. "Tentu saja, kalian dari kelas 3-E tidak mungkin bisa menikmati hal-hal seperti itu. Sayang sekali, ya."

"Hum?" Nagisa duduk. "Nagi pernah ke Italia makan gelato, kok!" protesnya. "Nagi juga pernah ke Cheshire! Nagi pernah makan Cokelat Santa! Tapi di rumah Papa banyak oleh-olehnya! Nagi pernah lihat patung boa pembelit dari Karibia! Memangnya Chuu punya, ya? Kalau Chuu sering jalan-jalan, harusnya kan banyak hiasannya,"

"Maaf saja, aku tidak boros seperti Akabane. Aku juga tidak suka pamer."

"Lhoh, tapi tadi kan pamer ke Nagi? Hayo?"

Asano terdiam, wajahnya sedikit— _sedikit_ memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak pamer. Aku hanya bercerita."

"Huuung, Chuu nggak pinter cerita, deh," Nagisa berkata jujur, lalu berbaring lagi di lantai. "Bosan. Mama sama Papa biasanya ngajak Nagisa main. Onee-chan, Koro Onii-chan, sama lainnya juga. Tapi Chuu nggak tau caranya bersenang-senang, jadinya Nagi bosan." Dia menghela napas sedih. "Tapi Papa lagi sakit...jadi Nagi nggak bisa ketemu Papa...Nagi bosan..."

Oh, cukup sudah. Asano mendecakkan lidah dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Kau bosan?" tantang Asano dingin. "Jadi menurutmu aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang seperti cecunguk-cecunguk di kelas 3-E itu? Yang benar saja. Tentu, tentu saja, kalian terlalu sering bertingkah seperti monyet, pantas saja kalian masuk _End Class_."

" _Epic_ Class," Nagisa mengoreksi.

" _End_ Class." Timpal Asano.

" _E-mazing Class_."

" _Execution Class._ "

" _Extraordinary Class_."

" _Extra-Miserable Class."_

" _Exclusive Class."_

" _Excluded Class._ "

" _Expecto Patronum Class_!" seru Nagisa, pura-pura melambaikan tongkat sihir. "Huuu! Pergi! Nagi nggak suka Dementor kayak Chuu!"

Asano memijit keningnya, hayati lelah. Dia sendiri terbawa suasana dan malah ikut bermain-main dengan si kucir dua biru itu. Sambil mendecakkan lidah, tiba-tiba Asano melambaikan pulpen dari kantongnya.

" _Imperio_!"

Nagisa ternganga. "Aaa! Nagi...dikendalikan...!" dia tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut di lantai. "Nagi...Nagi dikendalikan Pangeran Kebelangan—"

" _Kegelapan."_ Koreksi Asano.

"Kegelagapan?"

" _Ke-ge-la-pan_."

"Kelabangan."

"Kelabang...Bukan, maksudku—"

"Aaah! Nagi dikendalikan Pangeran Kelabang!" Nagisa melanjutkan akting dengan menyembah-nyembah Asano. "Gawat! Nagi disuruh lompat dari jurang! _Tidak_! Nagi nggak mauuu!"

Asano menghela napas, tapi ikut bermain dan melambaikan lagi tongkatnya. "Naik ke ujung tebing itu, Shiota!"

Nagisa sambil pura-pura menangis, naik ke atas sofa. "Aah! Jangan! Nagi nggak mau mati! Nagi belum menikah!" ia berdiri di atas lengan sofa, satu kaki terangkat di udara. "Aaah! Tidak!"

BRUKK

Nagisa menjatuhkan diri dengan sangat meyakinkan, Asano sampai was-was kalau anak itu benar-benar jatuh, tapi ternyata tidak. Beberapa detik kemudian, Nagisa mulai berpura-pura mengendarai sapu terbang.

"Huahaha! Pangeran Kelabang ketipu! Nagi kan punya _Koro Bolt_ , kecepatan Mach 20! Sekarang Pangeran Kelabang nggak akan bisa ngejar Nagi!"

Asano langsung menghadang Nagisa sebelum anak itu kabur dari ruang tamu. "Fufu...Boleh juga...Tapi aku masih bisa ber _-apparate_ di atas sapumu...dan aku bisa terbang tanpa sapu secepat Mach 23."

Nagisa langsung merengut dan cemberut dengan sangat manis.

"Hnnngh! Chuu curaaang! Nggak boleh Mach 23! Kok gituuu?" matanya mulai berair. "B-Berarti...Nagi kalah sama Pangeran Kelabang...j-jadinya...Nagi...nng...hu...huuu..."

"Ah, kalau begitu—oh, lihat, ternyata Nagisa lebih cepat mengayunkan tongkatnya," Asano meraih tangan Nagisa dan menempelkannya di dadanya. "Lalu, dia meneriakkan ' _Stupefy_ '! Gawat. Pangeran Kelabang jatuh dari ketinggian lima puluh kaki!"

Mata Nagisa melebar, dan air matanya kembali surut. Senyum merekah di wajahnya, dan Asano menghela napas lega.

Nagisa berkedip.

"Kok Chuu nggak di lantai?"

"Hm?"

"Katanya kan jatuh dari ketinggian lima puluh kaki?"

~.X.~

Sebagai anak semata wayang keluarga Asano, rumah luas itu biasanya sangat sepi. Tapi tidak hari ini. Hari Minggu yang akan segera berakhir itu diisi dengan keramaian. Setelah berpura-pura menjadi penyihir, Asano yang ingin sedikit ketenangan mengajak Nagisa main catur (dan segera berhenti setelah dua ronde karena Nagisa menjungkirkan papan catur, soalnya Asano nggak mau _ngalah_ ).

Saat keduanya mengumpulkan bidak-bidak catur yang tersebar di lantai, Asano menyadari bahwa matahari sudah mulai terbenam, dan ia menatap Nagisa dengan penasaran.

"Hei, Nagisa," entah kenapa ia bisa menyebut nama depan anak itu dengan lancar. Si kucir biru itu menoleh, masih merengut, mengambek karena catur. "Masih marah? Ya sudah. Berarti kamu nggak mau makan malam, ya."

Segera saja Nagisa merangkak ke arah Asano dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Eh! Eeeh! Tapi Nagi laper..." rengeknya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan _ngambek_."

"Nagi nggak ngambek!" serunya, lalu melihat wajah tidak percaya Asano, Nagisa mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan. "Janji!" tambahnya.

Asano tersenyum, lalu tangannya menyembunyikan tawa. Mata Nagisa melebar, wajahnya memerah.

 _Akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Chuu tertawa!_

Ketua OSIS itu mengambil bidak-bidak yang dikumpulkan Nagisa, lalu menyimpannya beserta papan caturnya, menepuk-nepuk kepala biru Nagisa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bantu aku menyiapkan meja makan."

"Nagi yang masak?"

"Masakanmu nggak enak."

"Buuuh! Chuu kan nggak pernah liat Nagi masak!"

Asano tertawa lagi.

Jantung Nagisa berdegup kencang dengan perasaan hangat yang menggembirakan. Perasaan yang sama tiap kali ia bersama Koro Onii-chan.

~.X.~

"Terus, Papa pinter bikin kare," Nagisa berceloteh sambil duduk di kursi meja makan yang telah ia siapkan. "Koro Onii-chan kadang-kadang makan tisu goreng. Nagi mau minta, tapi Mama bilang nggak boleh, Nagi bisa batuk."

Asano bergumam mendengarkan, lalu mematikan kompor. Sudah lama ia tidak memasak sendiri—selain di pelajaran Tata Boga sekolah, tentunya. Dan sudah lama ia tidak makan malam di rumah. Asano dan ayahnya sering sarapan bersama, tapi sarapan yang diam dan formal. Suara celotehan Nagisa menjadi pengisi yang menghangatkan ruang makan itu.

"H-Hei, Nagisa," kata Asano tiba-tiba, di tengah makan malam. Dari tadi Nagisa terus saja menceritakan tentang Koro Onii-chan, dan ia tidak mengatakan apapun. "Kamu masih ingat, sebelumnya kamu memanggilku...Itu...?"

"Hmm?" Nagisa memegangi sendok, menelengkan kepala, mengerjapkan mata. "Ooooh! Sebelum Chuu, Nagi panggil Onii-chan, iya?"

"Ya," Asano berdeham. "Kamu...sebaiknya berhenti memanggilku seperti yang sekarang."

"Nggak boleh panggil 'Chuu' lagi?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi panggil Pangeran Kelabang aja?"

"Ya— _jangan_."

Nagisa mengernyit bingung dengan manis, menelengkan kepalanya lagi ke arah berlawanan. "Terus dipanggil apa?"

"Hmm...Onii-chan...boleh."

"Koro Onii-chan sudah jadi Onii-chan."

"Aniki."

"Terasaka-Aniki."

Asano terdiam, lalu melanjutkan makan tanpa memandang Nagisa lagi. Nagisa mengernyit cemas melihat diamnya Asano.

"Tapi, kalau Shuu Nii-san boleh nggak?" Asano berhenti mengangkat garpunya yang baru ditusukkan pada potongan ikan. Mayones yang melapisi ikan itu menetes ke piring. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. "Shuu Nii-san, ya?"

Asano tersenyum lembut. "Hmm, boleh."

Nagisa menutup mukanya, merasa malu. Asano kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

"Hnnngg! Shuu Nii-san curang!" protes Nagisa polos. "Padahal Nagi kan udah janji mau menikah sama Mama, Koro Onii-chan sama Papa!"

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti...tapi...Ah, iya, apa masakanku enak?" Asano mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Nagisa dengan mudah teralihkan.

"Nagi suka kentang goreng sama ikan!"

"Baguslah. Ini sering jadi makanan orang Inggris, _Fish and Chips_."

"Ne, ne, Shuu Nii-san?" Nagisa bertanya tiba-tiba. "Kenapa Nagi nggak boleh panggil 'Chuu' lagi?"

Asano terbatuk.

~.X.~

Saatnya tidur, tapi Nagisa tampak ketakutan, entah kenapa. Jadi mereka duduk sofa sambil menonton televisi. Asano mengerjakan sesuatu di _laptop_ , sementara Nagisa memeluk bantal sambil memandangi iklan permen karet.

"Nii-san," panggil Nagisa, yang dijawab dengan gumaman lembut. "Nagi..." dia terdiam, lalu kembali menatap televisi.

"Kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya Asano, melirik anak itu dengan serius. Melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan, Asano merentangkan tangan untuk mengelus-elus kepala anak itu. "Mau main catur?"

"Huu! Nggak, Nii-san nggak mau ngalah!"

Asano tertawa kecil, lagi-lagi menyembunyikannya di balik tangan. Nagisa memerah lagi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak menduga," Asano tiba-tiba berkata. "Ternyata...punya adik laki-laki bisa menyenangkan." Ujarnya dengan suara tenang dan jelas, lalu tersenyum pada Nagisa, lalu mencubit pipi anak itu. "Untuk ukuran anak kelas E, tidak buruk lho,"

"Hiiih, Nii-san masih sombong!" protes Nagisa, beranjak untuk balas mencubit pipi Asano.

"Heh, kamu tidak sopan pada Nii-san-mu, Nagisa," ujar Asano mengancam, menarik pipi Nagisa semakin keras.

"Nii-san Kelabang Sombong!" Nagisa juga menarik pipi Asano semakin keras, meskipun matanya berair karena merasa pipinya sakit. "Eh?" tiba-tiba matanya melebar kaget.

Asano melepas pipi Nagisa. "Apa?"

Jari-jari Nagisa masih mencengkeram pipi Asano, dan jujur saja agak sedikit ngilu rasanya.

"Hmm...?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya, memandangi Asano dengan bingung, menarik-narik pipi Ketua OSIS beberapa kali, sebelum pelan-pelan melepasnya. "Hmmm?"

"Ada apa?"

"Nggak..." gumam Nagisa, wajahnya tampak makin muram. Ia beranjak dari sofa. "Nagi tidur di mana?"

"Kamar tamunya ada di depan ruang tamu...Kamarku di atas, kalau—"

Nagisa bergegas pergi, dan Asano mendengar pintu kamar tamu dibuka dan ditutup. Dia menggeleng dan kembali memandangi laptopnya. Sejenak, ia merebahkan punggungnya di sofa dan memandangi langit-langit.

Sayang sekali, Nagisa tidak bisa terus-terusan jadi adiknya. Nagisa Shiota yang asli suatu hari akan kembali. Asano mengingatkan dirinya soal itu. Ya, sayang sekali.

Nagicha termenung di dalam kamar. Entah kenapa, jika hari ini berakhir dan ia tertidur, ia akan berpisah dari Shuu Nii-san. Tapi, ada suara menenangkan di dalam kepalanya.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Nagicha. Semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja._

~.X.~

Pagi hari. Asano terbangun di sofa, ternyata ia tertidur sambil duduk, masih memangku laptop. Ia menoleh memandang pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka. Saat ia mengintip ke dalam, hanya ada secarik kertas di atas kasur putih.

 **Terima kasih sudah sudi mau mengurusku, Asano-san. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku bersumpah semua ini jadi rahasia kami dari kelas E sampai mati.**

 **Ttd  
Nagisa Shiota**

Asano meremas kertas itu, melemparnya masuk tepat ke tong sampah dan menutup pintu.

"Bikin repot saja. Dasar kelas E." Gumamnya dingin.

Dengan langkah yang ia sadar sedikit berat dari biasanya, Gakushuu Asano memulai harinya yang baru. Malam yang lalu terasa bagai mimpi.

Mungkin lebih baik terasa bagaikan mimpi.

~.X.~

Pagi hari yang baru. Tinggal satu murid yang belum mengisi bangku kosong di sebelah Nakamura yang tampak senewen. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga dengan penasaran beralih dari bangku itu ke pintu kelas.

Koro Sensei tampak ceria seperti biasanya, seakan tahu segalanya.

Pintu bergeser terbuka, Nagisa dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke kelas.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Jaraknya lebih jauh dari rumah Asano-san."

Sontak, teman-temannya berdiri dan menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Waaah! Nagisa-kun, kamu sudah normal lagi!" seru Hara.

"Hmm, sebenarnya kurang lama, tapi mau ujian ya, jadi untung buatmu," gumam Hazama.

"Koro Sensei, jadi anda sengaja menyuruh Nagisa pergi ke tempat Asano karena tahu ingatannya akan kembali?" tanya Isogai, mengangkat tangan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dari awal saja?"

"Nyuruhuhuhu, tentu saja, perlu untuk Nagisa-kun mengumpulkan ingatannya dari kelas ini sebelum pergi ke tempat Asano-kun," jelas Koro Sensei. "Terutama saat bersama Karma-kun, bagian yang paling penting justru waktu dia tidak sanggup menjaga Nagisa dan mendamparkannya pada gadis-gadis kelas E."

Nagisa tertawa sedih. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Karma-kun."

"Ah, nggak juga," Karma mengangkat bahu, tapi dia merasa risih juga mengetahui bahwa dia masuk ke dalam plot Koro Sensei. Sepertinya bagian mengingatkan Nagisa bahwa ia bukan sahabat dekat Karma sesuatu yang cukup penting bagi memorinya. Tapi, cengiran melebar di wajah si rambut merah itu. "Jadi? Gimana? Rumah si Kelabang itu?"

"Iya! Gimana rasanya waktu ingatanmu kembali?" tanya Okuda penasaran.

"Ah, itu..." Nagisa tertawa gugup, menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Err, aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengingatkanku akan _boutaoshi_."

"Apa itu?"

"..."

"Oh," Itona berkata. "Kamu cubit pipinya seperti waktu itu juga?"

Seisi kelas dipenuhi tawa dan ucapan selamat dan bangga pada Nagisa yang sudah berhasil mengerjai Gakushuu Asano lagi.

"Nuruhuhuhu! Padahal, Nagisa-kun sudah dua kali hampir berhasil membunuh Sensei. Tapi Sensei tidak mau terbunuh oleh adik seperti Nagicha...itu namanya sadis sekali, uoooh...no, no, no..." Koro Sensei mengusap air mata.

"Ahaha...Maaf merepotkan kalian semua, dan terima kasih sudah mengurusiku saat aku tidak ingat apa-apa, semuanya," Nagisa membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih kepada seluruh kelasnya, lalu menghadap Koro Sensei. "Apa aku berbeda sekali saat hilang ingatan?"

"Sama manisnya," Nakamura berkata, wajahnya agak murung. "Jujur, kita hampir menikah."

Nagisa tertawa semakin gugup.

"Iya, dan kamu hampir kubawa ke Thailand." Ujar Karma, memamerkan foto pre-wedding mereka. "Kalau masih mau, boleh juga."

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku untuk ganti perangkat! Astaga...foto-foto hina macam apa lagi yang sudah kalian ambil dariku...!?" Nagisa melenguh panjang dan semakin ingin mati ketika teman-temannya bergiliran menunjukkan foto. Mimura sampai membuat _slide-show_ , dan Nagisa ingin terjun bebas dari tebing setiap ia melihat foto-foto nista dirinya saat amnesia.

"Yah, memang Nagicha itu lucu sekali," ujar Kataoka. "Tapi, kita butuh Nagisa-kun kalau mau membunuh Koro Sensei." Katanya, tersenyum, membesarkan hati Nagisa.

"Iya, Nagicha itu merepotkan sekali, sedikit-sedikit minta digendong," keluh Terasaka.

"Halah, padahal kamu seneng, aja," ejek Yoshida, dan semua terbahak mengerjai Terasaka.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dan bergeser. Gakuho Asano masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 3-E dengan senyum sopan, matanya menatap Nagisa.

"Ingatanmu benar-benar sudah pulih?"

"Terima kasih, sudah, pak." Jawab Nagisa sigap. Ia merasa tidak percaya sudah menginap di rumah Kepala Sekolahnya selama satu malam, dan sekarang bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah membuatnya semakin linglung. Kepala Sekolah menoleh pada Koro Sensei.

"Sewaktu Shiota amnesia, dia berkali-kali menyebutkan keberadaanmu, bahkan menjelaskan fisikmu. Aku juga sudah mengambil gambar-gambar yang ia buat di rumahku," Gakuho menyodorkan beberapa kertas berisi gambar Koro Sensei yang digambar Nagicha di rumah Asano.

"Eeh!?" Nagisa menggebrak meja. "Jadi...Asano-kun...dia tahu soal Koro Sensei!?"

"Tidak," Kepala Sekolah menggeleng. "Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa yang kau bicarakan adalah teman imajinasi. Tapi, aku harus mengambil tindakan," beliau menatap foto Nagisa di _slide-show_ yang memakai piyama pinguin (Nagisa ingin copot muka rasanya).

"Kalian harus menghapus semua foto Shiota saat ia amnesia. Aku yakin salah satu muridmu yang... _terprogram..._ punya keahlian untuk melakukan ini," ia mengangguk pada Koro Sensei.

Sontak, kelas 3-E meledak.

"Eh!? Kenapa kita harus menghapus foto-foto itu!?"

"Maaf pak, bapak ingin bunuh saya, bunuh saja pak," Nakamura menangis di bangku.

"Padahal aku belum memanfaatkan foto-foto ini untuk promosi kencan buta!" protes Karma.

Nagisa ingin menangis mendengar keluhan teman-temannya, dan saat itu, Kepala Sekolah Maharaja Kelabang bagaikan _Messiah_ baginya. Gakuho berdeham, dan semuanya senyap, karena pria itu menguarkan aura Kelabang-nya yang sakti.

"Kalian tentu tahu, anakku bukanlah idiot. Ia sudah lama mengincar rahasia kelas ini, dan aku tidak ingin keberadaan makhluk _ini_ ," beliau mengedikkan kepala pada si gurita, "...diketahui oleh orang lain, _terutama_ oleh Gakushuu Asano. Jika ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai celotehan Shiota saat amnesia dan mencari-cari gambar-gambar yang kalian ambil saat ia amnesia, aku yakin, _seratus persen yakin_ , anakku itu akan membongkar rahasia kalian."

Terdengar suara-suara menelan ludah.

"Dan sampai itu terjadi, kontrak batal. Kalian tidak dapat sepuluh juta yen. Mungkin bahkan kukeluarkan dari Kunugigaoka," Gakuho Asano mengantongi kedua tangannya dan menghadap pintu, sepatu hitamnya bersuara langkah tajam yang jelas di tengah keheningan kelas. "Jadi _kusarankan_ kalian lenyapkan semua foto Nagisa Shiota saat ia amnesia dan bersikap _seolah semua ini tidak pernah terjadi_. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Tanpa menutup pintu, Kepala Sekolah mereka berjalan pergi, langkah sepatu mahalnya bagaikan seretan rantai Dewa Kematian.

Yuzuki Fuwa menangis soal dunia tidak adil. Nakamura membanjiri bangkunya, tidak tega melihat Ritsu di layar ponselnya, yang berpakaian tukang sampah, memasukkan foto-foto Nagisa ke dalam tong sampah.

Koro Sensei terkekeh. "Nuruhuhuhu...Aku harus mengakui, dia bijak soal perkara ini," salah satu tentakelnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa. "Selamat datang kembali, Nagisa-kun! Tetap semangat dalam pembunuhan dan pelajaran!"

Nagisa tersenyum lebar dan bahagia.

"Terimakasih, _Koro Onii-chan_!"

 _Hari yang lain, kenangan yang lain dimulai!_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter terakhir With Nagicha! Saya Esile the Raven memberikan penghormatan luar biasa dan rasa terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia mengikuti cerita pendek ini sampai akhir. :)**

 **Chapter ini sudah direvisi 11 kali dengan jalan cerita yang sangat berbeda. Butuh waktu bagi saya untuk menerima bahwa saya tidak akan memasukkan sesuatu yang terlalu dramatis di akhir cerita. Ternyata saya mengalami kesulitan memasukkan Gakushuu Asano dalam cerita yang begitu...** _ **fluffy**_ **. Saya perlu menonton beberapa anime yang diisi oleh Mamoru Miyano untuk menentukan karakter Asano di chapter ini (haha).**

 **Ini juga chapter pertama yang saya tulis di Makassar. Wah, aneh sekali rasanya. Tapi aku merasa lebih bisa mengakhiri cerita ini dengan cara seperti ini. Maaf jika menurut kalian kurang memuaskan. Saya berusaha membuat cerita ini seakan-akan sesuatu yang diselipkan dalam cerita Canon.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain :D**

 **-Esile**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
